Until You
by GinnyPotter88
Summary: When Haruhi gets in an odd mood and then has to spend the evening with Kyouya as her only company she isn't sure if she will ever be able to figure out why she's in the odd mood. And why is Kyouya caring so much about her mood or her for that matter?
1. An Odd Morning

A/N: I do not own Kyoya, Ouran Host Club or any of it really. All of that belongs to Bisco Hatori. The only thing that I can credit to myself is the idea to this little story. Enjoy!

* * *

The day started out dreary with a dark overcast. Haruhi Fujioka hoped that today there would not be a forecast of a storm. As she got up and began getting ready for school she kept mentally going over her history notes since she had a test that morning. By the time she was leaving the sky had lightened a little and she hoped that this was a good sign. The walk to the school was uneventful and by the time she reached the doors of school she felt completely confident that she would do well on her test. As she sat down at her desk to study a little more she felt the presence of two people.

"What is it Hikaru," she asked.

"Oh nothing, Haruhi we just wanted to say good morning," he replied.

"Well you've said it, now I'm going to study before the test begins," she replied.

"Haruhi, you're not being any fun right now," Hikaru said starting to pout.

She just shrugged her shoulders and went back to looking over her notes. Hikaru looked at Kaoru who just shrugged and began looking over his notes as well. The test went better than she thought but even after the test she found that she was in an odd mood. It was almost as if she was over-stressed and unhappy even though she had no reason to be. It continued throughout most of the day and she found herself zoning out at times. By the afternoon the mood had still not gone away and at the same time it was raining steadily. As she made her way up the staircase to the Third Music Room she inadvertently ran into Kyouya.

"Oh I'm sorry…OH! Kyouya-senpai," she said startled.

"Haruhi, we might want to try and be aware of our surroundings next time," he said.

She nodded her head and they both continued their way up to the Third Music Room. As soon as they entered Haruhi was swept up by Tamaki. She immediately started to struggle to get away from the hug. After fighting with him for a few moments he finally put her down. She headed into the back part of the room to get everything ready for that afternoon. She was still in her odd mood and was currently contemplating the reasons why she could be in that mood. As she was starting to get the china placed on the table Kyouya began observing her a little more. He knew that Haruhi was never as careless as she had been that day. On her way back to get a few more pieces of the china she looked completely zoned out. Just as she started to reach for another plate a voice from behind stopped her.

"Haruhi, what is wrong with you today"

"I'm…I'm not sure exactly Kyouya-senpai," she whispered.

He led her to the back part of the room away from the others. Haruhi, unsure of his motive, began to stiffen up. He turned her around so that he was looking at her and asked,

"Haruhi, there has to be something. Is it Ranka? Is he ill?"

"No! No, it's nothing like that. I'm not sure I just started feeling this way after my test this morning, and it's not as if the test were hard. I'm just in this odd mood," she replied.

Kyouya nodded his head and started to walk back to his laptop. Before he got too far he turned around and said,

"Haruhi, your father called earlier and he will be running late coming home tonight. He's sure that there is going to be a storm tonight. Due to that fact after Club you will be coming home with me."

All Haruhi could do was nod. 'This day just keeps getting better and better,' she thought to herself.


	2. The Long Ride

Hello everyone! Thank you to those that reviewed! I'm so so sorry that I forgot to mention in the last chapter that this was not a one-shot. -_-;

* * *

When Club was over Haruhi was more than happy to be leaving. Not only had her mood become worse, but now she had a headache. It didn't help that Tamaki had been in his dramatic mood throughout most of the afternoon. The twins had got into a fight over who finished their sentences better (to the delight of their fan base), and Hani had been bouncing off the walls after too much cake. On the way to the car Kyouya noticed the quietness that had settled between them. She was just about to walk past the limo when Kyoya gently started to steer her towards it. She looked up at him and nodded a thank you. On the way home Haruhi felt the overwhelming sensation to cry. She quickly brushed a few tears away before setting up straighter and looking out the window once more.

"Haruhi, are you sure there is no reason behind your mood," Kyouya said interrupting the silence.

"Yes, I'm sure," she answered briskly.

He just nodded before going back to looking over different stock quotes. Occasionally he would glance over to see her wiping more tears from her eyes. He discreetly opened her file to see if the reason she was crying was due to her mother, but he found that to be wrong. Just as he was beginning to calculate the day's expenses a frustrated sigh stopped him.

"Haruhi, can you please try to pinpoint your problem," he said irritably.

"I'm sorry Kyouya-senpai if I'm not able to analyze my problems and solve them as quickly as you probably do, but then again you probably have few if any problems at all," she snapped.

As soon as she said that she regretted it. His head shot up and he gave her a glare that had her wanting to hide under the seat.

"Kyouya-senpai, I'm…" was all she could say before he sharply cut her off.

"Haruhi, the next time you speak you might want to think before you act. I'm sure that you are well aware of the face that I'm the third son in my family, and I have two older, very successful I might add, brothers that are also vying to take over the Ootori company. It is not a problem that I can analyze and easily solve. If it were so damn easy I would have succeeded by this point, but by my tone you can probably tell that I have not succeeded. Every day I am reminded that I am the third son, that I have nearly no chance of becoming the successor, but do I let that stop me? If you think for one moment that the answer is yes then you are sorely mistaken."

Haruhi set back into her seat still wishing it had the ability to swallow her whole. The ride continued in dead silence until they had arrived to their destination. As they were walking from the car a thought popped into her head.

"Kyouya-senpai, did my father give you an estimation of what time he would be picking me up," she asked.

"No, Haruhi, he did not," was his short answer.

'This is going to be a long evening," she thought as Kyouya held the door open for her to go inside.

* * *

I know that this was a little short but I wanted to update it tonight before my busy weekend starts. If all goes well there may be an update Sunday evening, unless I turn my attention to my Harry Potter multi-story. Again sorry that I forgot to mention that it wasn't a one-shot.


	3. Homework Interlude

Here is an update that will hopefully be continued later in the weekend. I had some free time today so I thought that I'd work on the next part of this. Enjoy!

* * *

As soon as she stepped inside she tried to keep her mouth from dropping open.

"Kyouya-senpai, where exactly is your room," she asked.

"If you would keep up with me and not stop every five seconds to stare at something, then we would have already been there by now," was his reply.

Haruhi noticed the iciness in his tone. She quickly set her pace to match his. After walking through a maze of hallways they finally reached his room. It was a rather modern room with very few implications of his high class background. Kyouya sat down at his desk to finish his calculations of the day while she just stood there contemplating where to sit.

"You can sit anywhere. Just figure out where you are going to soon. If you keep distracting me I'll just have to add my wasted time to your debt," he said.

"Yes senpai," she grumbled.

She settled herself on the couch that was closest to the door. After an hour of working on her trigonometry homework she glanced up to see that Kyouya was intently reading an article. She squinted to try and read the text, but the only words she could make out were Misuzi and Company. She set her trigonometry homework aside and began to start on her French Literature essay. She only had two paragraphs complete when Kyouya's voice interrupted the silence.

"Dinner is soon. What do you want brought up?"

"Uh, whatever you are eating is fine with me," she replied.

He nodded and left the room. As soon as he left she stood up, stretched, and began to walk around the room. One picture that caught her attention was setting on a bookshelf.

"That was taken during the first week of the beginning of the Host Club."

Haruhi nearly jumped onto the bookshelf.

"K--Kyouya-senpai, when did you come back in, "she asked.

"Only a few moments ago. Here is our dinner, it's chicken with a few steamed vegetables and dumplings," he replied.

She looked around for a place to sit, but didn't see one. She did not want to sit on the couch in fear of spilling something on it and then have thousands added back to her debt.

"You can sit on the floor next to the coffee table and eat there," he said answering her unvoiced question.

As they sat down to eat Kyouya stared at her for a moment wondering if he should ask about her mood.

"Haruhi how is your mood," he softly asked.

"It's still the same," she replied.

He shook his head before beginning to eat. 'Why do I care about her mood? There are no merits to be gained in figuring it out,' he thought.

* * *

If everything works out like it's supposed to then the next update should be tomorrow night or Sunday afternoon.


	4. A Slip of the Tongue

After dinner they both went back to working on their homework. As she finished her essay she set her sights back on the photograph of Kyouya, Tamaki, Mori, and Huni. All four of them had not really changed except there was one difference that she noticed with Kyouya. In the photo Kyouya was smiling a true smile. She had rarely, if ever, had seen that side of Kyouya. 'I wonder what made him smile that true smile that day,' she thought before reaching into her bag to get a book to read. Just as she had found it her cell phone rang. She quickly answered it before Kyouya could say anything about the interruption.

"Hello?"

"HARUHI! How are you tonight," Ranka asked.

"Dad, are you almost done," she asked quickly.

"Well no, it's really busy tonight and this is good, I'm probably going to work a little while longer," he answered before yelling at someone in the background.

"Oh, well I suppose that I should stay here at Kyouya-senpai's a little longer," she said trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Wonderful idea Haruhi, I must go now things are getting a little hectic. I'll see you later," he said and hung up.

She quietly let out a low sigh and went back to reading her book. She stole quick glance in Kyouya's direction and saw that either he did not hear the phone ring or was unaffected by the conversation. She was only fifteen pages into the book when the movement of Kyouya standing up caught her attention. 'He looks so tired I wonder if he's sleeping well,' she thought. He felt her staring at him and when he looked her direction she quickly averted her eyes to the floor. He smiled slightly and walked toward her. She was hoping he wasn't coming over to inform her that he was adding more to her debt but when she caught the slight smile on his lips she relaxed a little. He stopped only a few feet away from her before she looked up questioningly at him. Before he could say anything a loud clap stopped him completely. Haruhi's eyes grew wide and she bolted for his closet. He turned around, walked over to his closet, opened the door and found her curled up in the corner. He quietly sat down next to her, pulled her over into his arms and shut the door to keep the lightning and sound of thunder to a minimum. As she started to calm down she realized that Kyouya was there and that he was holding her.

"Kyouya-senpai what are you doing," she asked.

"Trying to get you to calm down," he replied.

The next rumble of thunder pealed through and that one shook the house a little. She curled herself a little tighter again him but then she suddenly remembered that it was Kyouya who she was with and quickly pulled away.

"Haruhi, it's okay. I'm here and you don't need to worry about my reaction to you curling up against me," he said.

"I'll be fine really. I think the storm is actually dying down now probably so I'll just go now," she said.

She had barely opened the door when another clap of thunder sounded. She let out a light squeak and immediately shut the door and sat back down. She felt Kyouya's arm wrap around her once more and this time she was a little more relaxed and allowed him to gently pull her more in his direction. For the next twenty five minutes the storm continued. During this time neither said anything except for Kyouya's calm reassurances to keep Haruhi from panicking even further. She eventually fell into a light doze against him. When he moved a little to open the door to see if the storm was completely over he felt her tighten her grip on him a little. He looked down at her sleeping form and smiled a little, but then caught himself and wondered 'Why did I just have this odd feeling come over me?'

"Haruhi," he whispered.

She didn't stir, but instead just snuggled even further against his chest. He cleared his throat unsure of how to wake her up. He wasn't exactly sure if she was pleasant when awakened or like him who was someone you did not want to wake up for any reason. He was able to stand up without waking her. He laid her down on the couch and quietly went back to work on his laptop. Just as he was finishing his paper he heard her stirring.

"Kyouya-senpai is the storm over yet," she asked groggily.

"Yes, it's been over for nearly forty-five minutes," he answered.

Her eyes widened when she realized that she had been asleep for forty-five minutes.

"Do you know if there are any more storms that are supposed to occur tonight," she asked.

"I just checked that and we aren't supposed to get any more storms tonight at least," he replied.

She nodded and started to work on her essay again when she realized that she had already finished it. She was completely done with all of her homework and she really did not want to read anymore of the book she had. She glanced at the clock, saw that it was 9:45, and then started to wonder if her dad was going to pick her up soon.

"Haruhi if you are getting tired and want to lie down then you can pull that couch out and sleep there tonight," Kyouya said interrupting her thoughts.

"I'm sure that my dad will be here soon," she replied.

It was as if her dad was psychic because at that moment he called her cell again.

"Haruhi how are you after that storm," he asked as soon as she picked up.

"I'm fine, are you coming to pick me up," she asked.

"About that…I'm afraid that I will not be able to make it tonight," he said.

"Eh! But why," she asked her voice slightly higher than she expected.

Kyouya looked in her direction and from her expression was able to form the realization that she was going to be spending the night.

"Haruhi, don't worry you'll be fine, and besides there are no more storms, and I'm sure that Kyouya-kun is being such wonderful company," he said cheerfully.

"Uh yes Dad," she said.

"That's the spirit, sleep well tonight. Sorry that I'm not able to pick you up, Haruhi, really I am," he said softly.

"I know Dad, sleep off your evening, and I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

When she hung up she realized that Kyouya wasn't even in the room. She glanced at his closet but didn't see him there. Just as she was beginning to feel slightly uneasy being left in his room alone he returned with some sleepwear for her.

"Whenever you get tired and want to go to bed you can slip into these and I'll unfold the couch for you," he said.

"I'm sure I'll be able to unfold the couch, but thank you for the clothes Kyouya-senpai," she said.

It wasn't long before she felt drowsy. She left to change and when she returned the couch had already been unfolded into the bed and some blankets and a pillow were sitting on one end. She lay down and turned to her right side so the light from Kyouya's lamp would not be shining in her eyes. Kyouya didn't even realize that she had come back but when he did turn around finally to see what she was doing did he see that she was asleep. He turned out his light and got ready for bed himself. As he was climbing into bed he heard her mumble something incoherent. He walked over closer to see if he could tell what she was saying. At first he could only understand "you" and "why" were being said. As she curled a little tighter against the couch did he finally hear her mumble,

"Why don't you ever show me your true smile Kyouya?"

His eyes widened and he hastily walked back over to his bed. He laid there for nearly an hour hearing the one sentence over and over again in his head. 'Damn it at this rate I'm going to get little sleep at all,' he thought. He looked over at her sleeping figure on the couch and found himself smiling again. 'Why is she causing me to smile so much,' he thought. He rolled over to his side and attempted to get some sleep.

* * *

I know where I'm going with this one and I'm focusing on this one a little more. Hopefully there will be an update tomorrow. Thank you to those who have reviewed!


	5. A Split Decision

It was nearing 12:30 A.M. when Haruhi awoke suddenly. She glanced around the room trying to figure out what room she was in. It took a few moments before she remembered where she was. She reached for the glass of water on the coffee table, took a sip, and then lay back down. Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness by this time and unfortunately she was awake. She heard the rain falling steadily on the roof and she held her breath hoping she wouldn't hear a rumble of thunder. After holding her breath for almost a minute she let out a low sigh grateful that she hadn't heard any rumbles. The only other sound that she heard aside from the rain was Kyouya's even breathing. She found herself beginning to even her breaths with him. Just as she was beginning to doze off again a loud clap awoke her. She jumped up and began walking towards Kyouya's closet. She only made it halfway when there was a loud crash. She froze too afraid to walk any further. There was an equal distance between the closet and the couch from where she stood, but she couldn't force herself to move. She quickly glanced around the room to see if there was anything nearby that she could hide in or under. Her only options were to 1) run the distance to the closet or couch or 2) sneak her way into Kyouya's bed. Neither option looked very promising.

"I'm going to have to make a decision soon," she whispered.

Before Haruhi could weigh her options any further a loud crack and sizzle helped her to make her decision. Without any hesitation she slid under the covers from the end of the bed. She held her breath and didn't move after she reached the top of the covers. Kyouya had not wakened during the time she was crawling between the covers. She never moved and eventually fell asleep.

Meanwhile….

Before the storm even began Kyouya was already awake. For some reason Haruhi's presence in the room was preventing him from falling asleep. As he started to roll over he heard a slight rumble. 'Damn that storm will be here soon,' he thought. A few moments later a loud clap proved him correct. He stayed still and at that moment he heard her up, walking towards his closet. He heard the crash and he held his breath, curious for a moment, curious as to what she was going to do. It came as a complete surprise when he felt her crawling between the covers. He shut his eyes and feigned sleep when he felt her moving closer to the top. He felt her gaze on him briefly and waited until she rolled over a little before he opened his eyes. 'Just perfect, now I'll never get any sleep,' he thought. Eventually drowsiness began to overtake him but before he could drift completely off he noticed that Haruhi had moved closer towards him. He smiled briefly at the thought of the moment. He noticed a strand of hair had fallen in front of her eye. He brushed it back then froze when he realized what he had done. He smiled slightly then cautiously wrapped an arm around her and paused. He realized that she was moving closer to him. When she stopped moving he rested his head atop of hers and softly asked the night,

"What are you doing to me Haruhi? Why do I care so much about you here lately? Am I becoming attracted to you?"

A loud clap sounded in the night but Haruhi never stirred. He smiled again and found himself holding onto her a little tighter before falling asleep.

* * *

Sorry it's been so long since an update! My laptop kept crashing everytime I tried to start working on this and then school began to keep me busy. But consider this just one small part of the slew of updates that are going to be occuring after this. And don't worry I have a new laptop!


	6. Sunrise Surprises

Sunlight was attempting to stream past the deep navy curtains barely illuminating the bed and the sleeping figures. The storms had passed and it was now nearing 8:30 A.M. One of the figures in the bed stirred slightly. As they began to awake more and stretch they realized their movements were slightly hampered by an arm wrapped around them. 'Why is Kyouya's arm wrapped around me,' Haruhi thought. She tried moving slightly more towards the other side of the bed, but Kyouya tightened his grip and pulled closer. She blushed slightly at this, but decided not move any further. She gradually became adjusted to Kyouya holding her and drifted asleep again. When she awoke later she realized that they were still in the same position as before. She glanced upwards to see that Kyouya was still sleeping soundly. She took this opportunity to study Kyouya a little closer. From up close she could that his eyelashes were longer than she thought. 'He looks different without his glasses but still attractive,' she thought. Her gaze traveled on down and stopped at his lips. 'I wonder if he's kissed anyone befo…wait why am I even thinking that,' she thought. The movement of his arm leaving her waist startled her. The coldness quickly settled in where his arm was. That feeling felt odd and she moved herself closer back to him only have nothing happen. She sighed then started to get Kyouya's arm back around her. She didn't know why she was doing this but a small part of her needed his arm around her.

"Why do I need his arm around me so much," she whispered.

She turned over slightly still trying to pull his arm back around her. Finally she succeeded in getting his arm back around her. Just as she was beginning to drift off again a voice awoke her.

"Haruhi is there a reason why you are in my bed?"

She stiffened immediately when she heard that voice. She looked up and saw that Kyouya was looking at her with amusement in his eyes. She tried to move quickly to the other side of the bed but his arm was preventing this from happening. She took a quick breath before attempting to give the shadow king her answer.

"Well during the storm I attempted to go hide into your closet and as you can see I didn't quite make it," she said with a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

He nodded his head and then began to feign sleep again. He was curious as to what her reaction would be. Haruhi's expression was one of confusion. She was expecting more questioning from him and was starting to form answers in her head but when he fell asleep again she figured that he wasn't quite awake yet. After a few moments of 'sleep' he opened his eyes again only to find her eyes wide open on him.

"Good morning again, Kyouya-senpai," she whispered.

"Good morning Haruhi. Did you sleep well," he asked.

"Well...yes," she replied a little surprised at the simplicity of the questions.

"Haruhi, do you know if your mood is any different from yesterday," he asked.

Her eyes widened slightly at that question and all she could do was shrug her shoulders.

"I'm not sure. My day hasn't fully started and I didn't realize my mood until almost Club time yesterday," she said.

He nodded his head and started to say something else when she interrupted.

"I know you weren't asleep a few moments ago."

Her eyes were shining with a little bit of mischievousness. This was a side of her that he had never seen before and to be honest it intrigued him. He felt the corners of his mouth beginning to curve into a smile and before he could stop himself he found himself giving her a quick kiss on her temple. Why he did this he had no idea but he felt that it was appropriate for that moment. But then realization kicked in of what he had just and done and he glanced downwards to see Haruhi's shocked expression. He shut his eyes and before he could say anything was yet again interrupted by her.

"Kyouya-senpai, maybe I was wrong and you are still asleep because I doubt that you would do that if you were awake and aware of everything. Besides there was no merit in it at all was there senpai?"

He looked at her and started to answer but realized that he didn't have an answer for her. His brow furrowed briefly while he tried to quickly formulate a reply but was at a loss of words. 'Why can't I answer her? It's a simple question and the situation is similar to the one at the beach house, but for some reason this time I can't answer her. Damn it Haruhi what are you doing to me?' He realized that Haruhi was still awaiting an answer and so he tried to quickly form a reply.

"Ah yes Haruhi, I think I was still asleep. What time is it?"

Caught off guard by his reply it took her moment to turn and look at the alarm.

"It's nearing 9:00," she said softly.

He started to move to get out of bed when he realized that during that time of talking Haruhi had somehow wrapped his arm around. Mentally he smiled at that but pushed that thought away for the moment. He removed his arm from around her waist and headed out of the room. As soon as he left Haruhi laid there and thought of how awkward Kyouya had looked when she had mentioned there had been no merits behind the kiss.

"There was something that flickered in Kyouya's eyes after he had kissed me, but what was it," she whispered.

She heard the shower start from down the hall and then the door shut. She rolled over to the other side and began to doze off but that ghost of a kiss still lingered on her temple. 'It was a nice moment and he's really…wait a minute this is Kyouya, someone who is calculating and would only do that if there were merits. But still there was something there in his eyes,' she thought.

Meanwhile……

__________________________________________________________

The jets from the shower head instantly caused Kyouya to begin thinking clearly again. As he stood underneath the steady stream he let his thoughts wander. They immediately wandered to the girl that was currently in his bed. He let out a growl of frustration and dipped his head underneath the water trying to clear his thoughts. Although his thoughts did clear he couldn't help but wonder why he did give her that kiss. 'I can't believe I allowed myself to let that small slip occur,' he thought. A few more minutes in the shower allowed him to clear his head completely. He quickly dressed and walked back into his bedroom. He was surprised to see her still in bed, a part of him wanted to wake her and he started to until he got closer. Then that unidentifiable feeling returned and all he could do was pull the blanket up around her a little more and place another kiss on her temple. He quietly shut the door and went downstairs thinking that Haruhi was back in a deep sleep. Little did he know that she was just lightly dozing and was quite aware of the kiss he had given her. As soon as she heard the door click shut her eyes flew open and her hand touched the spot that he had kissed. A slight smiled appeared and when a small sigh of contentment escaped her came as a surprise to her. She sat up in bed and thought of events that had occurred that morning. She glanced toward the window and could see that it was sunny and was hoping that the weather would improve her mood or maybe her mood was no longer a problem. She shrugged her shoulders and got out of bed. She made her way to the shower and started the water surprised to find that she did not have to adjust the water temperature. At the same time Kyouya was on his way back upstairs with breakfast but the sound of running water caught his attention. He continued on his way to the bedroom only to find that it was empty which confirmed his guess that it was Haruhi in the shower. As soon as he sat their breakfast down it dawned on him that when he had kissed her she was probably slightly awake and knowing her as well perfectly aware of what was going on around her. 'That is just great. Now she's going to think that I'm trying to pull something with her,' he thought. Just as he started to sit down to do a little search of the headlines on his laptop the presence of her coming back into the room stopped him. He glanced up for a moment and realized that she was only in a towel and unaware of his presence. He quickly glanced back down, his cheeks slightly pink, and cleared his throat. The sound startled her and it was then that she realized he was sitting there. She let out a yelp and ran back to the bathroom. Kyouya let out a frustrated sigh weighing his options as to whether to go assure her that he saw nothing or to just stay put and allow her to dress in the bathroom, come back in, and act as if nothing had happened. He opted for the second choice and went back to looking at the morning headlines. 'Great that image is going to be stuck in my mind for a while,' he thought letting out a slight growl. A few minutes later she returned, dressed, slightly embarrassed, and hungry.

"Kyouya-senpai, is this our breakfast," she asked.

He glanced up from his laptop, nodded, and went back to reading. 'There is the Kyouya I know,' she thought. She looked up and realized that he looked much more attractive without the glasses but that the glasses were what made him who he was. She shook her head when she realized that she thought for a moment that he was attractive.

"Problems Haruhi," he asked.

"None Kyouya-senpai, but are you going to eat now or later," she asked.

"I can eat now I suppose," he replied.

He moved to where she was and sat across from her waiting for her to pick which was her plate. When she realized this she picked the one that was closest to her. Breakfast was eaten in silence which gave both of them the chance to contemplate the morning's events.

* * *

Thank you to those who have reviewed or favorited this story. The updates may take a little longer since I am going to try to blend a couple of chapter I have typed up to make the next chapter longer. Keep reviewing and enjoying! =)


	7. Quick Thinking & A Slight Revelation

By the time breakfast was over neither one of them had said anything. Of course to Haruhi this was not surprising to her since it was Kyouya after all. When Kyouya finally did speak it startled her.

"Haruhi, did Ranka-san ever tell you what time he'd be home today?"

"No Kyouya-senpai he never did," she replied. She proceeded to leave the room to get her cell phone. She had just reached for it when it rang. She automatically answered it without checking to see who it was assuming that it was Ranka calling.

"Hello?"

"DAUGHTER," the voice on the other end yelled.

She cringed as soon as she heard the voice on the other end.

"Ah hello Tamaki-senpai," she responded.

"Haruhi what are your plans for this fine day," he asked.

"I planned to work on a paper and…" she started.

"Haruhi, is that Ranka on the phone," Kyouya interrupted from the background.

She stiffened and waited for Tamaki to begin yelling and sure enough after four seconds of silence it began.

"Haruhi what is Mother doing there? Does Daddy need to come over and protect you? I'll be over right away!"

Thinking quickly she assured Tamaki everything was fine or at least tried to. By this point Kyouya was in the room and noticed how quickly Haruhi was trying to explain something to someone. He stood there listening in hoping to find how just whom she was talking to. After standing there for a few seconds he realized exactly who it was when he heard her frantically yet calmly make up what sounded like an excuse.

"Well Kyouya-senpai is here to discuss a few ideas of appropriate cosplay for the next few weeks and how much of my debt has been paid off thus far."

She turned around to find a smirking Kyouya standing behind her. She glared at him and mouthed 'This is your fault' leaving him to wonder why it was his fault. Then it dawned on him that he had asked her a question from the other room earlier when he assumed that she was talking to Ranka but clearly it was someone else and the only person she'd have to make an excuse up for would be Tamaki. 'That idiot what does he want this early in the morning,' Kyouya thought. He shook his head and started to leave the room, but the sound of Haruhi clearing her voice stopped him in his tracks. He turned around looking at her with curiosity. She shook her head and mouthed 'You're not leaving this room yet.' He was taken a little bit aback from expression and attitude. He stayed there for a minute before walking out of the room. As soon as he reached the kitchen he heard Haruhi's footsteps following right behind him. She was still on the phone and as he turned around to say something Haruhi handed him the phone. He looked at her quizzically trying to figure out why she was handing him the phone. She just rolled her eyes and mouthed, 'Tamaki needs to talk to you.' It was Kyouya's turn to roll his eyes at that statement.

"Yes Tamaki," he said.

"IS MOTHER DOING SOMETHING IMPROPER WITH MY DAUGHTER," was yelled into his ear.

"Of course not you idiot," he briskly replied.

"Then why wasn't Daddy invited to this meeting, get together, whatever you want to call it," he asked a little more calmly.

"Well it was just to discuss her debt and I wanted to run some cosplay ideas, that you had come up with, past her to see if the themes chosen would have characters in them that would still allow her to conceal her identity as a girl," Kyouya replied.

"Ah is that all! Well then I had nothing to worry about, but then again it is just you Kyouya so there is definitely nothing to worry about," he said cheerily.

Kyouya's eyes darkened at that comment and something stirred inside. Haruhi who was still in the room noticed that he had stiffened and that he eyes had become darker. As he straightened up his glasses flashed in the light. Haruhi knew that something had been said that irritated Kyouya to get that response. 'I wonder what Tamaki said to get him that irritated,' she thought. Kyouya's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Tamaki, I must get back to this meeting and I'd appreciate no more interruptions and you might want to rethink your assumptions," he said coldly.

Before Tamaki could say anymore Kyouya ended the conversation. He rubbed his temple for he could feel the beginnings of a headache. He glanced up to find Haruhi staring at him with curiousness in her eyes. He smiled slightly at her and said,

"It was just Tamaki being an idiot that's all."

She nodded her head, walked over to him and studied him a little closer. He didn't know what to think of this and could do nothing. She stared at him for another moment before leaving and going to get some Aspirin.

"Here take this before the headache gets too bad," she said.

"How did you know I had a headache," he asked.

"By the way you rubbed your temple and when I got closer I noticed that your eyes were darker," she said matter-of-factly.

"I didn't realize that I was that readable to you," he said.

"You weren't readable just predictable," she said.

Before he could say anymore she turned around and left the room. He was left in the quiet room to ponder what had just occurred. 'Predictable? Since when have I become predictable? Can she really read me that well?' He shook his head and headed upstairs back to his room. As he walked into his room he found Haruhi sitting by the far window looking out. 'She looks peaceful and relaxed,' he thought. He walked over to where she was and sat down next to her.

"You have a nice view," she said.

"Ah, I suppose I do. I never really have time to notice," he said.

"Really, why not," she asked.

He looked at her for a moment and although it was a simple question he realized that she did not realize just how much his life was spent trying to stay ahead of his brothers and becoming the successor of the Ootori business. He knew that he had made her aware of that fact yesterday, but she still didn't understand that aspect of his life completely, and in all honesty he was glad about that fact. During those moments of his thinking it occurred to him that he had not answered her question. He smiled slightly at her and said,

"Well as I mentioned yesterday I am trying to be the successor of my family and by doing so I have to stay busy and try to achieve things that neither of my brothers has achieved."

She looked at him for a moment and realized that his walls were down. He looked tired and actually vulnerable. She thought of a response carefully because she was quite aware that this side of Kyouya was a rarity to see.

"I'm sure that you will be quite successful in achieving your goal, but don't wear yourself out. Remember that sometimes life goes by quicker that way and you may end up looking back at some of the lost time from overworking with regret," she said.

After she said this she chanced a glance over at him half expecting him to have the same reaction to her comment as he did yesterday on their way to his home. But the look he was giving her was one of surprise and there in his eyes was that unknown flicker.

"In a way you are right Haruhi, but even though there may be times that all I want to do is to just read a book I can't afford to let time slip by like that. Time is crucial to my successfulness," he replied.

Haruhi studied him for a moment and noticed that his walls were still down. 'Why is he letting his guard down around me,' she thought.

"I suppose you are right Kyouya," she said.

His eyes widened when he heard her leave the honorific off of his name. Her eyes widened as well when she realized what she had done.

"Uh…I mean Kyouya-senpai," she quickly corrected herself.

He let out a small laugh of amusement much to her surprise.

"Haruhi you don't need to be nervous I'm not going to yell at you just for leaving off the honorific nor add to your debt if that is what you're thinking."

The thought of him adding to her debt never even crossed her mind and then she saw his expression of what seemed to be contentment. She smiled at him and then turned back to look out the window once more. They sat there in silence for a little while and before Haruhi could realize what she was doing she moved herself back a little closer to him and rested herself against his chest. While she was moving back Kyouya was watching her with mild curiosity. When she stopped moving he realized that she was resting up against him. He was more than surprised at her sudden action. He opted not to say anything in fear of Haruhi realizing what she had just done. He kept looking out the window every so often stealing a glance down at Haruhi. She wasn't asleep and yet she wasn't aware what she was doing. That feeling stirred inside of him again that made him wonder what exactly it was. He pushed those thoughts aside and decided to enjoy the moment. Haruhi kept watching the birds flittering about the garden and the gardeners below working. She let out a small sigh of contentment and glanced up at Kyouya only to realize that he was really close to her now. It was then that she realized what she had done. She stayed calm though and really didn't try to move away. She stayed there a little longer just to see if Kyouya noticed what she had done. It seemed to her that he either didn't realize how close she was to him or he did and didn't care. She took this time to study him again from the corner of her eye. 'Well he certainly is goal-oriented, but then again I already knew that. But I'm still wondering why he let his guard down around me. Could it have something to do with that flicker I saw in his eyes this morning,' she thought. A slight movement of Kyouya moving startled her and she jumped slightly away. He looked down at her and he took note of her startled look and couldn't help but smile. She smiled back at him when suddenly she thought, 'Wait he's smiling at me?' She looked at him and said,

"Kyouya-senpai you do realize we've been sitting here for a half hour right?"

"I didn't realize that but it was a nice break. I do see what you mean by taking small breaks can be beneficial," he replied.

"Ah I'm glad that you agree with me and maybe in the future you could learn to take a few in a year," she replied.

"Well maybe a few breaks every two or three years," was his reply

She shook her head and started to stand up to leave. She looked down at him and noted how he seemed for once in his life truly relaxed.

"Remember Kyouya-senpai, life doesn't slow down for anyone," she said and before she could stop herself she leaned down and kissed his cheek. As she started to leave the room she realized what she had just done and began to walk a little quicker out of the room never turning around to see his reaction. If she had turned around she would've noticed that he was still sitting there on the floor in total shock with a slight tinge of pink to his cheeks. He turned and looked at the doorway she had just disappeared through. That odd sensation returned and left Kyouya to sit there for a little while longer to wonder whether this was heading anywhere and if so what exactly was **it**?

* * *

Thank you to those who have reviewed recently! Sorry that it's been so long since the last update but the last few weeks of college have kept me busy but after Thursday my break sort of begins (even though I'm taking 2 summer courses through May & June) I will still find time to update this. Keep reviewing!


	8. A Perfect Moment & A Surprise

As soon as she made it safely to the other room she let the breath she had been holding out. She listened for a moment because she was sure that Kyouya would be following her and wanting a reason behind her actions. When she didn't hear any footsteps she slowly turned around to find no one behind her. She slowly slid into the chair she was standing in front of. 'What was I thinking,' was the only thought that kept running through her head. She glanced outside the window trying to clear her thoughts for a moment. It was then that she noticed that the sun had disappeared some grey clouds. 'It better not be about to storm,' she thought. She got up and began walking back to the other room where she assumed Kyouya still was but stopped herself mid-way. 'First I need to figure out why I just kissed him before I even attempt to have a conversation with him,' she thought. She turned around again to make sure that he hadn't just suddenly appeared. He had a way of doing that so quietly that it kind of freaked her out a little. She thought over her actions again and again and could not come up with a conclusion. 'Of all the people to kiss like that why was it my luck to do that to Kyouya,' she thought. She glanced out the window and noticed that the clouds had moved on the sun was out again. She walked out of the room in search of Kyouya and at first glance she couldn't find him but then she went back to the room she had left previously and found him still sitting on the floor looking stunned. She started to walk into the room but stopped when she heard him softly speaking to himself. She quickly moved back into the hallway hoping that he hadn't seen her in the doorway and strained to hear what he was saying. At first she couldn't make out anything but then his voice became a little louder and it was then that she realized that he still thought he was alone and he too was trying to figure something out.

"What was that about? There couldn't have been any meaning behind that kiss was there," he said. "Haruhi couldn't possibly have a thing for me could she? Why am I so damn confused about everything right now? I need to figure this all out soon, its distracting and becoming annoying. Besides there is no merit behind any of this is there? And what exactly is this odd sensation I keep having when she is around me? Is it possible that this is what love is? Impossible! I couldn't be falling in love with her…or could I? This is a fine mess I've got myself into," he whispered. He shook his head hoping to clear his thoughts. A slight creak from the hallway stopped him from voicing his thoughts aloud. He started to get up but his cell phone going off distracted him.

"Hello?"

"KYOUYA," a very familiar and annoying voice shouted into his ear.

He stopped a sigh of frustration from escaping his lips and calmly replied,

"Yes Tamaki?"

"Is the meeting over now," he asked.

"Why do you ask," he said with a slight hesitation. He had a feeling that Tamaki was planning on coming over.

"Well you told me not to distract you any further until the meeting was over. It's been two hours since my last call and I was sure that the meeting was over so I called first before barging in and getting yelled at by Mother," he said.

Kyouya tried to think fast of a reason to keep Tamaki away a little longer because the last thing he needed was that idiot coming over and making things more complicated.

"Kyouya are you still there," Tamaki asked.

"Ah yes well I just checking the agenda I had set for this meeting and we still have a couple more points to hit," he said quickly.

"I will check in again later then," Tamaki said half disappointed.

"Very well then," Kyouya replied.

"Kyouya before you hang up I just have one more question," Tamaki said quickly hoping that Kyouya hadn't hung up yet.

"Yes," he said.

"What exactly did you mean earlier when you told me to rethink my assumptions? Is there something you are hiding from me," he asked.

For a moment Kyouya could not answer. He only vaguely remembered telling Tamaki that and he knew that was due to that ever increasingly irritating feeling that was making its presence known more and more lately. He thought over his response and then when he did respond he surprised himself with it.

"I meant exactly what I said. Your assumption that I am just Kyouya is not necessarily a wise assumption to make. Did it ever occur to you that I may have an interest in Haruhi and not a financial one either but in another way? Just remember that."

Before Tamaki could say anymore he hung up on him once again. He stared out the window again and thought, 'Just great now I gave him a reason to rush over here.' He stood up and walked over to the door. As he started to walk out the door he ran right into Haruhi. He looked at her for a moment in surprise before he asked,

"Haruhi how long have you been standing here?"

The truth was that she had been standing outside the door during most of his conversation with Tamaki. She had made it halfway down the hall when she heard his cell phone rang. Curiosity got the better of her and she quietly made her way back to the room. At first she couldn't tell who he was talking to but the mentioning of a so-called-agenda told her exactly who it was. She started to leave again when she thought the call was nearing the end, but the mentioning of an assumption piqued her curiosity. The rest of the conversation surprised her and even now she was still surprised. All she could do was stand there and stare at him.

"Haruhi can you please tell me how long," he asked.

She kept standing there with the last two sentences swirling around her mind. As she stared at Kyouya she kept asking herself, 'Did he really mean what he said?' His voice saying her name broke her from her thoughts.

"For awhile Kyouya-senpai," she replied.

He wasn't sure if he should be panicked about that or glad. He stared at her for a moment trying to decide if he really did care about her in more than in just a brotherly-sense. It then occurred to him that he had not cared about her in that way for quite some time and a smile began to appear on his face. Haruhi noticed this and was unsure of what this type of response would lead to. It was not his devious I've-got-something-up-my-sleeve-smile that usually appears this smile was different, but she wasn't sure in what way.

"Kyouya-senpai," she asked.

He looked at her for a moment and before he could stop himself he leaned down and brushed his lips against her cheek barely grazing a corner of her lip at the same time. When he straightened himself back up the look on Haruhi's face was priceless. Haruhi could not think. Her mind was a total blank for she could not believe what had just happened had happened. She looked up at him and detected that flicker in his eyes again. It was then that she realized what the flicker signified. He was honestly attracted to her and she did not know what to think of this. But then one thought that occurred to her was, 'Do I feel the same way?' She thought it over for a moment, glanced up at him and saw that he was waiting for a response of some sort to happen and that his face had slight apprehension to it. She took a step closer to him and started to give him a reply when she thought that a verbal answer would not be the best route to go. Instead she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in a little more surprising him. Although he was caught off guard by this sudden gesture he was not upset by it either. He in turn wrapped his arms around her and waited for her to make the next move. Before she could make it her cell phone went off.

"Are you going to get that," he whispered afraid that if he spoke too loud all of this would stop.

She shook her head and locked her eyes with his. She started to lean up to give him another kiss on the cheek when her cell phone went off again. She stopped and started to reach for the phone but Kyouya beat her to it and tossed it to the side. She smiled at him and started to laugh. He smiled back at her and pulled her a little closer hoping that this would give her the hint that he was still awaiting her answer. She looked up at him again and started to lean upwards again and a part of Kyouya was caught off guard by what her response was going to be, but at the same time it thrilled it him. As she got closer he started to lean in to close the gap. Her cell phone went off again but neither one of them heard it. As he sealed the distance between them Haruhi was shocked by what she felt. Just as she was beginning to respond to the kiss a voice interrupted the moment.

* * *

Thank you to those following this and also to those of you who have reviewed. I'm not sure when the next update will be seeing that I start my summer class tomorrow. After I see the syllabus I'll be able to determine how much free time I will have to work on this. I have a few more ideas so don't worry this is nowhere near complete. =)


	9. Sneaking Out & Getting Caught

Again I do not own Ouran. Just the little idea behind this story. =)

* * *

"Kyouya-san I'm sorry to interrupt," a voice squeaked.

The two broke apart to see a young woman standing in the doorway turning quickly to leave.

"Fuyumi can I help you," Kyouya asked with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Well there is someone for you downstairs, but I can see that you are busy at the moment so I will tell them to come back later," she said.

"Who is it," he asked even though he had a feeling he already knew.

"Tamaki," she replied.

The sound of footsteps walking up the stairs caught their attention. Fuyumi knew that this moment that she had just interrupted was one that Tamaki did not need to know about-not yet at least. She shut the door with a slight smile aimed in Kyouya's direction and intercepted Tamaki halfway.

"Tamaki, Kyouya is still going over some things with Haruhi. He said that you could probably come back later," she said.

"Just how many things were on that agenda," he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders and guided him back downstairs asking him if he knew anything new about commoner cuisine. This of course caught his attention and got him started on a recipe that Haruhi had mentioned the other day. Upstairs Kyouya looked down at Haruhi and noticed that a slight blush had appeared on her cheeks. Somehow that made her a little more endearing to him. He kissed her temple startling her in the process. She smiled slightly and finally broke the silence.

"Kyouya-senpai about the kiss," she started.

"Yes," he replied partially fearing that she regretted it.

For some reason Haruhi couldn't find the words that she wanted to say. She could only stare at him before she found herself just holding onto him. Part of her was trying to make sense of everything that just happened and another part was completely still shocked that Kyouya was attracted to her.

"Haruhi are you all right," Kyouya asked.

She nodded against his chest and finally said,

"About the kiss Kyouya-senpai I just have one question for you."

"Yes?"

"Are you really attracted to me," she asked.

"Yes, I am," was his reply.

"But Kyouya-senpai," she started.

"Before you go any further drop the senpai please," he said.

"All right then Kyouya. What is the merit in this," she asked.

"There is no merit and as much as that probably surprises you it surprises me as well," he replied.

She looked up at him and waited for him to continue. Kyouya didn't exactly know what to say after that. He wasn't exactly sure how to explain this and Haruhi could tell so she saved him the trouble of trying to stumble over his words.

"Kyouya I see that you don't fully understand this either so you can tell me later when you do figure it out."

"It's not that Haruhi. I do understand **this** and the reason there is no merit in this is because even though I've never been in a relationship before I don't want to build it upon what merits I can gain from it. That's not a relationship that is a business transaction and that you are not," he said.

"But what were you trying to figure out what to say? I know you were trying to figure something out because of your expression," she said.

He smiled and the thought of him being readable to her didn't really bother him. In fact in made him happy that there was someone out there who could tell how he was feeling, even if he was trying to hide it, without him ever having to express it. He walked over to the door and listened to hear if Tamaki was still there. He didn't hear anything and opened the door.

"Kyouya where are you going," Haruhi asked.

"Downstairs to talk to Fuyumi really quick about what she walked into and to see if Tamaki is gone yet," he said.

"Don't be gone too long," she said.

He smiled and nodded his head signaling that he wouldn't. 'He didn't answer my question,' she thought. As he walked down the hallway to the stairwell he could hear Tamaki's voice. He could hear him talking rapidly about commoner games and what one his sister should try. He shook his head and headed back to the room. Haruhi was still standing there looking at him expectantly.

"What," he asked.

"You never answered my question," she said.

"What question," he asked.

"What were you trying to figure out Kyouya?"

"I wasn't trying to figure anything out. I was pausing to gather my thoughts," he replied.

"Is Tamaki gone yet," she asked.

"No he's still here, why do you ask," he said.

"Well I was hoping to go outside and enjoy this morning," she said.

"Well there is more than one way out of here," he said

He took her hand and cautiously headed out into the hallway. They quietly went downstairs and quickly slipped out the side door into the yard. Haruhi glanced behind her hoping to not see Tamaki following them. She let out a sigh of relief causing Kyouya to turn and look at her.

"It's nothing I was just checking to make sure we weren't being followed by Tamaki."

He nodded and kept walking. Haruhi was left to wonder where they were heading. When they reached a building that was a distance from the house she looked at him waiting to see what he was going to do next. He looked around to make sure that Tamaki was still in the house.

"Haruhi do you want to go somewhere to get away from here for a little while," he asked.

"Yes but Kyouya wouldn't the driver be out front," she asked.

"Yes if he was driving, but I'll be driving," he replied.

She nodded her head and he unlocked the door that led to the building. Inside was a cobalt blue Porsche Carrera. He opened the passenger door and waited for her to get in. She slid in and marveled at the sleekness of it. When he got into the driver's side and started the car he looked over at her and smiled. Haruhi noticed this and couldn't help to lean over and place a kiss on his cheek. He returned the kiss, opened the garage door, put the car in reverse, and started to back out. Just as they made it to the end of the driveway they noticed Tamaki was walking out the door. Haruhi looked at Kyouya nervously and said,

"Any way of avoiding him seeing us?"

"No we will drive right past him," Kyouya said with a hint of annoyance.

Haruhi slumped in her seat then straightened up.

"Well I guess now is a better time than never for him to realize what's going on," she said.

"How is he going to tell anything," Kyouya asked.

Haruhi looked him for a minute before answering.

"Kyouya normally if I would leave your house I would've been leaving with your driver not with you as the driver in your car at that."

"Wow I had a moment of something there. Usually I would've already realized that," he said.

He took her hand and asked,

"Are you really ready for him to find out?"

"Yes, it's better to just get it out into the open rather than hiding it for months and prolonging the eventual reaction," she said.

Kyouya smiled at her let go of her hand and started to drive again. They drove right past Tamaki who didn't realize who exactly was in the car until they were a ways past him. As soon as he realized who was in the car he ran to his car and started following them. Halfway down the road Kyouya looked in the rearview mirror and saw Tamaki driving like a maniac to keep up with them. He smirked and shook his head.

"He's right behind us isn't he," Haruhi said.

"Yes I plan to pull over at the park that's a few miles up the road here. That way he won't find out where we are really going. Oh and Haruhi you might want to call Ranka to inform him your whereabouts in my rush to leave I forgot to do so. I'll admit that this was a spur of the moment trip," he said.

"All right. This is going to be hard for him to accept isn't it," she asked.

"Yes I have a feeling it is," he said.

Kyouya's cell rang not to his surprise.

"Don't bother picking up it's probably Tamaki," he said.

Haruhi looked in the mirror and saw that Tamaki was attempting to call again while driving.

"Idiot," she muttered.

Kyouya laughed at that outburst and reached for her hand again. Haruhi smiled at the contact and looked out the window. She saw the park was up ahead and started to prepare her explanation to Tamaki. They pulled over and had barely got out of the car when Tamaki's car screeched to a halt behind them.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!!? MOTHER WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HARUHI AND WHY WASN'T DADDY INVITED," Tamaki yelled while getting out of the car.

"Tamaki-senpai, please calm down," Haruhi said.

"BUT WHERE IS HE TAKING YOU! IS HE FORCING YOU TO SOME TYPE OF HARD LABOR TO PAY OFF MORE OF YOUR DEBT," he yelled.

"Tamaki calm down right now. I'm doing no such thing. Haruhi and I are just going somewhere to spend some time together," Kyouya calmly explained.

"Oh well then if that's the explanation then…WAIT A MINUTE WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'SPEND SOME TIME TOGETHER,' Tamaki said.

"Tamaki-senpai, please calm down. Kyouya was just taking me somewhere so we can enjoy this beautiful weather," she said.

"Haruhi you left off the honorific…does this….no it couldn't…it doesn't….I…I WON'T ALLOW THIS," he yelled with a force that startled them both.

Haruhi took a step towards him and looked at him for a moment.

"Tamaki-senpai that is **not** your decision. As much as you probably would like to think that it is it's not. I've made my decision and I'm happy with Kyouya," she said stealing a glance towards Kyouya.

Kyouya just stood there calmly and let them continue, but with a slight smile.

"Haruhi, you can't possibly mean that. Kyouya can't possibly be making you happy…he's cold and calculating and…and…he's Kyouya," Tamaki said.

"Tamaki, we've been through this. I thought that I made my intention clear this morning. Apparently I wasn't clear enough. Tamaki I am interested in Haruhi in a romantic way," Kyouya said evenly with a glint in his eye.

Tamaki saw this and knew that it would be wise and to accept this news. He dropped his head in defeat and took a step back.

"Haruhi if this is what makes you happy then I will not interfere at all. I don't agree with it but I'll stay out of it."

Haruhi smiled walked over to Tamaki and gave him a hug. All he could do was halfheartedly hug back. He looked over at Kyouya and silently apologized for the earlier outbursts. Kyouya nodded his head and all was forgiven for now. Tamaki broke the hug, faked a smile, and bid them goodbye.

"I really must be off. I have some things to do," he said as he climbed into the car. He waved again as he was leaving and then he was gone. Haruhi turned to Kyouya and said,

"He's hurt isn't he?"

"Yes, a little but I know Tamaki and he meant every word," he said.

She looked at him for a moment before moving closer and wrapping her arms around him. He was startled for a moment but then recovered and pulled her a little closer to him. She sighed and said,

"Telling the others isn't going to be any easier is it Kyouya?"

"Well I have a suspicion that Mori-senpai and Hani-senpai will accept this easily. The twins however are another story. I don't think we will have to worry about Kaoru reacting negatively it's Hikaru that I'm sure will react negatively," he replied.

"I agree although I'm sure in time everyone will learn to accept it," she said.

"Haruhi are you ready to leave here and find out where I'm taking you," he asked.

"OH! I almost forgot that we were going somewhere," she said with a laugh.

As they got back in the car Haruhi looked at Kyouya and thought about her decision. 'He may be calculating, but he's not cold,' she thought. He looked over at her when he realized that she was staring.

"What is it," he asked.

"It's nothing I was just thinking," she replied.

"About what," he asked.

"Nothing really," she said.

"So nothing involves staring at me," he asked.

"Well um…no I was just thinking about Tamaki's comment about how you are cold and I disagree. I do agree that you are calculating but that's always to your advantage. When you are calculating it always insures your success and I actually find that part of you endearing," she said.

"I didn't think that being calculating was endearing, but I won't argue," he said.

She smiled and leaned over to kiss him. He wasn't prepared for this and was starting to say something but was abruptly cut off. When she broke the kiss she found herself being pulled back for another. Kyouya broke that kiss and stated that they should really be on their way. As they pulled away they didn't realize that Tamaki really hadn't left the park at all and was still nearby. As they pulled away all Tamaki could do was simply whisper,

"Why him Haruhi?"

* * *

Sorry for the long and unexpected hiatus. My geography class kept me busier than I thought then my 2nd class started now that I'm finally ahead of my projects I had time to sit down and work on this chapter. =) Enjoy and review!


	10. Finally Alone

Haruhi looked out the window and watched as everything flew by. She had to admit that taking off like this was exciting and the fact that she was in a relationship was too. She looked over at Kyouya and noticed he looked relaxed and carefree. She returned her attention back to the scenery outside when she remembered Kyouya's earlier suggestion to call Ranka. She reached for her phone, quickly dialed his number and was soon welcomed with the sound of her father's voice.

"Haruhi! Where are you?"

"Ah well I'm on my way somewhere with Kyouya," she said.

"Where is…waiting a minute. Haruhi when you get home we must talk, but for now enjoy you're date with Kyouya-kun," he replied and hung up.

Haruhi stared at the phone for a minute before putting it back in her pocket. She looked out the window again and noticed that they were heading somewhere that she had never been to.

"Kyouya, where are you taking me," she asked.

"You'll see," he said with a smile.

She noticed the smile and realized that throughout most of the morning she had been seeing Kyouya's true smile. She felt excited by that thought and began smiling herself. Kyouya noticed this and asked,

"Haruhi what is making you smile?"

"Nothing it's just that I'm seeing the true you," she said.

"And," he asked.

"And what," she said looking at him.

"What do you think of the true me," he replied.

"Well it's not really that different that what everyone else sees with a few exceptions. The first and most obvious is your smile. When you are with the Club or at school in general the smile is one of a host and almost rehearsed, but right now it's a relaxed one and similar to the one that you have in the photo taken the first week of the Club's opening. Another way you are different is that you don't look annoyed, calculating, or devious. Plus your eyes don't seem as dark," she said.

"What do you mean by that," he asked curiously.

"I'm not sure myself but it's just something that I've noticed. I'll think more about this point and get back to you," she said.

He laughed and reached over to turn on the radio. The station that came on was just starting a song. The first few notes of the song "My Heart Will Go On" were heard and Haruhi made a face. Neither of them could stand that song and he immediately changed it. The next station wasn't any better because it was playing a song from La Boheme. Eventually he gave up and turned the radio off leaving them both to enjoy the silence. He suddenly took a left leading them down a road that she remembered vaguely. She then realized that they were heading the same direction that they had gone to go to the beach house.

"Kyouya are we going to the beach," she asked.

"No but we take the same road to get where we are going," he said.

"Are you telling me the truth or just trying to fool me with that answer," she asked.

"Trust me an Ootori never lies," he replied.

She suppressed a laugh and started to watch the road again. As the drive continued she realized that their direction had changed and they were indeed heading to a different location than the beach house. The road was becoming more shaded from the trees towering overhead. Just as she was beginning to doze off the car stopped. She opened her eyes and realized that they were parked in a field. She looked at Kyouya quizzically causing him to laugh at her expression.

"Don't worry we're almost there we just have to walk a little ways," he said and got out of the car.

Haruhi quickly unfastened her seatbelt and got out of the car to keep up with him.

"Kyouya are you sure that you should leave your car parked there," she asked.

"I've been here before and it's secure there," he replied.

"Oh," was all she could say.

They kept walking on the pathway that was leading them through the forest until Kyouya stopped. She nearly ran into him because he stopped so quickly. He turned around and placed a hand over her eyes.

"I'm going to lead you forward a ways and I want you to listen to your surroundings carefully," he said.

Haruhi nodded her head and he began to push her forward slightly. At first all she could hear was the sounds of birds chirping above and occasional crow but then she felt a cool breeze and then she heard water. The water was moving downward as if it were a waterfall.

"Kyouya are we almost there," she asked.

"Yes almost," he replied kissing her cheek.

She blushed a little and began slowing her walk but Kyouya pushed her forward a little more. When she felt him move his hand away from her eyes she opened them slowly. At first all she could see was a calm lake but the sound of water caught her attention again. She looked to her right and saw a waterfall, it was a small one, but still it was a waterfall. She turned around to find Kyouya looking past her and at the lake. She reached for his hand catching his attention and smiled.

"What do you think," he asked.

"I love it, but how did you know about this place," she asked.

"I come here a lot when I feel overwhelmed and just need to take a break from my hectic life," he said.

Haruhi smiled, leaned up, and gently kissed his temple. He smiled back at her and pulled her closer. He led her over to small patch of grass that was near the lake. He sat down and motioned for her to sit as well. She sat down next to him but he had other plans. Before she could react he pulled her between his legs and wrapped his arms around her. She looked up to find that he was looking down at her with a hint of mischievousness in them. She settled herself against her chest when his cell went off. He pulled it from his pocket, looked at it, and hit the ignore call button.

"Who was it," Haruhi asked.

"It was just my sister," he said.

"Why didn't you answer your phone," she said.

"Well because I'm currently busy right now and besides I don't allow outside interruptions to break the peacefulness here," he replied.

Haruhi laughed lightly but before she could get more comfortable she noticed that Kyouya was shifting uncomfortably.

"Kyouya do you need to standup or move to another spot," she asked.

"No I just need to try and get balanced again since I'm not leaning against anything," he said.

"No Kyouya I think you should just get up and stretch or something," Haruhi interrupted standing quickly.

She stood up a little too quickly and wavered for a minute almost falling into the lake, but Kyouya caught her wrist in time and steadied her.

"Careful Haruhi, I think it would be best if you just stayed here," he said pulling her back down to the ground. He stood up and stretched for a minute then extended his hand to help her up again.

"Where are we going now," she asked.

"You'll see," was his enigmatic reply.

They walked to the other side of the lake and headed towards the waterfall. As they got closer Haruhi saw that there was a path that lead in behind the waterfall allowing them to stand underneath of it and feel the mist. As they were walking in behind it Kyouya had a moment of gracelessness when he slipped slightly on the stony pathway. Haruhi smiled and bit her lip to keep from saying something. They didn't say anything once they were behind it because the rushing water was too loud to talk over it. Haruhi looked up and just watched the water fall letting the sound soothe her. The movement of Kyouya taking hold of her hand snapped her out of her thoughts. She leaned closer to him and rested her head against his shoulder. He looked down at her for a moment and thought, 'Why me? She could've fallen for Tamaki-that idiot can be irresistible to most women but Haruhi didn't choose him, not that I'm disappointed.' He squeezed her hand gently and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Are you ready to leave here?"

She nodded her head and began walking with him back to the other side of the lake. Before they got back where the car was parked she stopped him.

"I'd like to thank you for bringing me here I really loved it and I would like to come here again if you don't mind. I won't tell anyone about this place we can just keep this place a secret," she said.

Kyouya looked at her with appreciation in his eyes and nodded his head. As he started to turn around to begin walking again she pulled back and closer to her. She leaned up and placed a light kiss on his lips and began to walk again, but Kyouya had other ideas. He pulled her back to give her another kiss which eventually turned into quite a few. When they both pulled away they took in their disheveled appearances and smiles graced both of their faces. They kissed one last time and started walking for the car again. As they started driving back Haruhi glanced over at Kyouya and when a thought came to her. 'I wonder what else he was thinking earlier when we were back at the waterfall. I know he was thinking about something but what was it? I should call Tamaki when we get back so I can make sure that he is taking this well.' She looked back out the window when she felt his hand cover her own. She smiled and thought, 'I made the right choice.

* * *

Sorry again for the delay. My math class kept me busy and I've just now had the time to update again. This month is hectic as since from 7.13-7.18 I will be on vacation then I will begin working at a band camp. But the band camp the first two weeks will only keep me busy for 3 hours at a time. I already have the next two chapters figured out and within those two chapters Hikaru finds out! Enjoy reading this update!


	11. Caught Again

That evening when she got home Haruhi had to endure a two hour question and answer session with her dad about her date with Kyouya. She was nearing her breaking point when Ranka surprised her with one question.

"Does Tamaki know?"

"Yes he does and I think he's handling it well," she replied.

"Are you sure about that because if he does anything to interfere with you and Kyouya," he began to get worked up.

"Tamaki wouldn't do that Dad because that's not who Tamaki is," she said.

Her father looked at her and could tell that Haruhi was sure with her answer. He nodded his head and began asking more questions. Just as Haruhi was beginning to walk out of the room the sound of her cell phone ringing caught her attention. She pulled the phone from her pocket and glanced at the caller i.d. The phone number was one that she knew well.

"Hello Tamaki-senpai," she answered.

"Daughter how are you," he asked joyfully.

"I'm fine I was just about to call you," she said.

"Oh my heart fills with joy at just the thought of this great occasion," he said but before he could finish Haruhi interrupted.

"Tamaki-senpai I was just going to call you to see how you were taking the news of Kyouya and me."

Tamaki had been trying to forget that it had ever happened. After Kyouya and Haruhi had left he stayed there at the park asking himself over and over again why Haruhi had chosen Kyouya and not himself. It was not for an egotistical reason he was just trying to make sense of it all. He thought that Haruhi was not compatible at all with Kyouya but that was only his opinion and as Haruhi had said it was not his decision which he respected and would continue to do so.

"I've accepted it and as I said before I will respect your decision and will not interfere," he replied.

"Tamaki-senpai I know that this must be hard for you to accept, but will we stay friends," she asked.

"Of course Haruhi, I would not let this come between our friendship. We are much too mature for that to happen," he replied with a slight smile.

"Thank you," was her answer.

"I'll let you go now but I'll see you tomorrow at school," he said.

"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow and thank you again Tamaki-senpai," she said and hung up.

"Is he taking it well," Ranka asked.

She turned around to see her dad standing there with a look of semi-apprehension. She nodded her head before flipping her phone open again and called someone she hoped would not be annoyed by the call. After two rings they picked up.

"Hello Haruhi," the calm voice said on the other end.

"He's taking it fine and is quite acceptable of this relationship," she said softly.

"I see but then again I figured he would because that's Tamaki for you. Of course you do realize that this his hard for him to accept," he said.

"Yes but we both know that Tamaki won't interfere," she said.

"Since you've called I will take the time now to tell you what I was going to call you later about," he said.

"Okay and that is," she asked.

"Patience Haruhi," he said smiling.

"Yeah yeah I know," she said.

"Quit rolling you eyes. All I'm going to tell you is that before Club tomorrow I'd like you to meet me in classroom 34B," he said.

"All right," Haruhi replied.

"No questions I'm surprised," he said.

"I know that even if I bother to ask them I won't get an answer," she said.

"True," he replied.

"Okay I'll remember to do that, but Kyouya what do you have up your sleeve this time," she asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow," he replied and hung up.

She shook her head and headed back to the other room to get her books to repack for the next morning.

"Haruhi who did you call," Ranka asked.

"Just Kyouya," she said walking quicker to her room.

Before he could follow he heard her door shut. Haruhi glanced around at her room and with a sigh started getting everything ready for tomorrow. That night she found it difficult to fall asleep. At first she couldn't find a comfortable spot but once she did she still wasn't comfortable. By midnight she was fed up when suddenly she realized with slight embarrassment as to why she couldn't sleep. 'This is a really stupid reason for keeping me from sleeping. Just because Kyouya isn't here shouldn't keep me from sleeping. It was just one night for crying out loud,' she thought. With a frustrated sigh she rolled over again eventually falling asleep.

The next day most of her classes went by fairly quickly. Tamaki had stopped her first thing in the morning to give her his daily fatherly hug but just as soon as he had started he stopped. He sat her back down and quickly apologized. She shook her head and told him that those could continue for Kyouya didn't mind at all. He smiled wanly and started to walk into the building. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Hikaru and Kaoru walking toward her with their arms opened wide. She sidestepped them and followed Tamaki into the building. She wasn't sure how those two were going to handle the news of her and Kyouya but she had decided that she was going to tell them soon. By lunch she had only seen Kyouya twice but both times he smiled slightly in her direction. It was barely there and if you didn't look quick enough you would have missed it. It was during lunch that Hikaru mentioned doing something that weekend. Kaoru was nodding in agreement but part of him told him something was different with Haruhi. He had noticed it when Kyouya had walked by earlier. It seemed to him that she perked up and he also could have sworn that Kyouya had smiled at her. He decided that he would ask her about it later but not now with Hikaru around. If his suspicions were indeed true then he knew that Hikaru was going to be devastated. He was thinking about this reaction when Hikaru's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Kaoru are you even paying any attention?"

"Oh sorry Hikaru I was just thinking about our essay assignment. What did you say," he asked.

"I said help me out here convincing Haruhi that she should come with us this weekend to Paris with our mother to the fashion show," he said with slight annoyance.

"Haruhi it would be great if you would join us! It would give you a chance to hang out with us and you could even try on some of our mother's designs," he said.

"That is a lovely invitation Kaoru and Hikaru but I already have plans this weekend," she replied.

"Oh with who," Hikaru asked.

"Hikaru! We shouldn't pry," Kaoru said quickly.

"It's okay guys I'll just go with you another time. I have plans with my dad this weekend since he has it off," she replied.

"Okay Haruhi we'll let you know when Mom has another show," Kaoru replied.

At that moment the bell rang signifying the end of lunch. As she walked to her next class she let her thoughts wander. 'I hope they believed me. My excuse wasn't that far-fetched. I wonder what Kyouya needs to see me about before Club.' By the time she had reached the room and her desk she realized that she had almost been late. The afternoon classes went by quickly as well and it was fifteen minutes before club started. As she made her way up to room 34B she realized that the twins were following her. She quickened her pace and ignored Hikaru's voice calling out her name. She went down a hallway that she knew connected with another and almost lost them. She realized that she had gone past the classroom and ducked into another room to throw the twins off. They walked past the room still searching for her. She stuck her head out of the door to make sure that they were gone and headed back to room 34B. Kyouya was already waiting for her when she arrived.

"I have a reason for being late," she started.

"I know I noticed that the twins were following you and realized you took a shortcut," he replied.

She smiled and walked over towards him. She peered up at him with curiosity and waited for him to tell her the reason behind this meeting. Kyouya knew this and decided to try and delay it a little.

"So how has your day been?"

"Just fine now why did I need to meet you here," she asked.

"I'm not going to be able to distract you am I," he said.

She shook her head and moved closer to him. He instinctively wrapped an arm around her. He looked up to make sure there was no one in the room. The last thing he needed was Tamaki walking in and ruining this meeting. He looked down to find her gazing expectantly at him. He smiled and said,

"All right the reason I needed to meet you today is tell you that my father knows about our relationship. I have a feeling that Tamaki might have let it slip to his dad who called my dad to make sure that it was indeed true. Of course my father said that it was true and trust me he remembers you. Don't worry it's in a good way but he has requested that you come to dinner this weekend."

"Okay is there another reason for this meeting as well," she asked.

"I also wanted to see if you wanted to go on date tomorrow night," he asked.

"I'd love to. Where are we going," she asked.

"Ah that you will find out tomorrow night however I will tell you this: you will need to be dressed a little more how to put this...feminine," he said.

"Well this will thrill Dad," she said with slight smile.

He laughed a low laugh causing her to look up with a surprised expression. He leaned down and placed a small kiss on her cheek. She turned around to find no one else in the room. The next thing Kyouya knew she had pulled him down for a kiss. He couldn't believe that she was doing this not that he was upset with this he was just surprised to see this side of her. When she pulled away they were both somewhat breathless.

"I suppose we should head up to the music room and get ready," she said.

"Yes we should, but first I need to do one more thing," he said and leaned down for another a kiss.

"I found them Kaoru," Hikaru's voice cut the air.

They both broke apart to find Hikaru staring at them furiously. Kaoru was standing behind him looking much calmer. Before either one of them could say anything Hikaru started fuming.

"So is **he** the reason you can't come with us this weekend? Did you just use your father as an excuse?!"

"Hikaru calm," she started.

"NO! I will not calm down! How can you be with him?! What do you see in him?!"

By this time his face was red and Kaoru was trying to calm him down.

"Kaoru please help me out here," she pleaded.

"Haruhi answer me," Hikaru demanded.

Kyouya took one look at Haruhi and noticed that she was confused and near tears when he decided that this conversation was over. He stepped in front of her but before he could say anything he had to quickly dodge a swing that Hikaru aimed at him.

"THAT IS ENOUGH," Kyouya yelled while still dodging another hit. The tone in his voice was enough to stop Hikaru. It was then that Hikaru noticed the aura starting to form around Kyouya and realized that he had pushed Kyouya far enough even though part of him didn't give a damn. He turned on his heel and started to leave the room when he quickly turned around again.

"I can't believe you."

"LEAVE," Kyouya yelled.

He looked at Kaoru who also quickly left. He turned around to find a hurt and confused Haruhi. She looked at him with appreciation and started to leave the room. He caught her arm and pulled her back to him allowing her to collect her thoughts. She pulled away after a few moments and said,

"Thank you."

"Well I could see that you were getting confused and I was starting to get angry not a good mix," he said.

"Do you think Kaoru took it well," she asked.

"Yes I think he could tell something was up this morning. Besides I had a feeling that telling Hikaru could be problematic," he said.

"Do you think the others will be accepting," she asked.

"Yes in fact I think that Mori-senpai and Hani-senpai have wanted this to happen for quite some time," he said.

She smiled slightly and moved closer to him just to feel his warmth.

"We should head to the music room before Tamaki has a coronary because his 'daughter' is missing," Kyouya said.

She nodded her head and they headed up to the room. Haruhi was unsure of how Club would go today after what had just occurred between her and Hikaru.

* * *

Thank you to those who have reviewed lately and a welcome to the new readers! Sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks. I was on vacation and I really didn't have an idea for this one until the other day. I'm working on chapter 12 and I'm hoping to finish it up soon but I have a band camp soon so sorry in advance if it takes awhile again. Thanks to those who have the patience to wait! =)


	12. A Storm, Hurtful Words and Happiness

They quickly walked through the doors and got changed into their costumes for the day. Tamaki never questioned them about their lateness and Hikaru avoided both of them the entire afternoon. Hani and Mori both noticed this but only expressed this through eye contact. They also noticed that Hikaru was in a particularly bad mood and it seemed that nothing could calm him down. Hani was especially observant of Haruhi and picked up on the fact that she was confused about something. When Club was over Hani caught Haruhi and asked in his sweetest voice,

"Haru-chan what is wrong with you today? Please cheer up!"

"I don't think that's possible today Hani-senpai. I've tried but I just can't," she said with a faltering smile.

"It's Hikaru isn't it," he asked.

She nodded her head and started to leave. He caught her hand and asked,

"Does Tamaki know?"

"Yes he knows and he's accepted my decision," she said.

"Good," he replied with a bright smile returning to his face.

Haruhi couldn't help but return the smile.

"It will be okay and he will accept it Haruhi," Hani replied softly.

"I hope so," she said.

"Haruhi are you ready to go," Kyouya asked softly.

She turned around to find him standing behind her with her bag in hand. She nodded her head and started to follow him out the door when Mori appeared out of nowhere and stopped them. He looked at both of them for a moment before nodding his head and smiling in approval.

"Thank you Mori-senpai," Haruhi said.

"Yes thank you," Kyouya said.

"You were right they were the most accepting," she said.

"We were hoping that this would happen eventually," Hani said.

Haruhi smiled and couldn't help but give the senior a hug. As she turned to leave again she thought she heard Kyouya whisper something but when she looked up at him he was looking straight ahead with a ghost of smile. When they got outside she looked around in hopes of finding Hikaru but to no avail. They climbed into the limo heading to Haruhi's home. As the car pulled away Haruhi moved closer to Kyouya who in return pulled her tighter against him. He kissed the top of her head and voiced his thoughts aloud.

"Haruhi I think that this relationship will be good for the both of us. I'm finding myself being less stressed lately and you seem to be happy and I don't mean to bring up a bad subject but did you ever figure out the reason behind your odd mood?

"No but it disappeared the morning that I woke up next to you. I'm not saying that the events that occurred that morning are the reason for my odd mood disappearing, but I'm not ruling it out either," she replied with a smile beginning to form.

She ran her hand along his jacket and against his shirt causing him to shiver slightly. He wasn't sure what triggered this reaction it was just Haruhi and her action was just a simple movement of her hand. When she did it again he shivered again. He took hold of her hand and whispered,

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing Kyouya all I've done is run my fingers against your chest," she said.

"Haruhi it's causing a reaction that I've never had happen to me," he said.

She looked up at him and noticed that there was this new expression in his eyes. She pulled him down closer to her and brushed her lips against his. Kyouya couldn't take it anymore and pulled her back towards him for another kiss. He then began a trail along her neck every so often placing a few back on her lips. Suddenly she stopped him mid-kiss causing him to panic slightly thinking that maybe he had rushed things. Instead she surprised him again by moving to straddle his lap and started to remove his tie. In another movement his jacket was off as well as her jacket. He was fumbling with her tie when they realized that the car had stopped and soon the door would be opening. They scrambled to make themselves presentable once more and just as Haruhi had slid off his lap the door opened. She stepped out, thanked Kyouya for the ride and began walking towards the front door when she felt a hand wrap around her wrist. She turned around to find Kaoru standing there looking half sheepish.

"Kaoru I'm not mad at you if that is why you are looking at me that way," she said softly.

"Oh I was hoping you weren't. Haruhi I had a feeling that there was something going on between you and Kyouya after what happened in the hallway this morning. I caught that smile he sent your way but I didn't want to say anything to Hikaru in case I was wrong and a part of me was hoping that I was wrong because whether you want to believe it or not I do like you and I have been trying to figure out a way to ask you out without Hikaru knowing but Kyouya-senpai beat me to it. I'm not jealous just regretting that I didn't do something about my feelings sooner but that's life," he said.

"Kaoru I…I'm not sure what to say except that you are right that it is life and I'm sure that you will find someone. How's Hikaru," she asked quietly.

"He's still angry and the ride home was not a pleasant one but I won't ruin your day any further with those details. Haruhi I want you to know that I am happy for you and I'm sure that Hikaru will come around eventually, but don't worry about him interfering with your relationship. I think he has enough common sense not to interfere with you and especially with Kyouya-senpai's happiness," he said with a half smile.

Haruhi took a step closer to give him hug but she could tell when he hugged back that there was some defeat in the hug. She took a step back, placed her hand on his cheek and said,

"Kaoru trust me you'll find your own happiness."

He nodded his head and turned around to leave. When Haruhi got in the door she was greeted by the sight of an empty house. She changed from her uniform into a more comfortable t-shirt and jeans and began working on some of her homework. She had just started when her cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Haruhi this is just a heads up that I'm on my way back over. Your dad just called me from work to inform me of the weather report that I had just seen. I think I'll make it in time before the storm hits," Kyouya said.

"There is a storm heading this way? I don't think that could be possible it's still a beautiful evening and there are only a few clouds in the sky," she replied.

It was then that she noticed that the clouds that she had noticed a few moments ago were now dark and ominous. A small flash jumped between two clouds.

"Kyouya do you think you could get over here a little faster? I just saw some lightening and that means it's getting closer minute by minute," she said rather quickly.

"Yes I'm actually out front now," he said.

She walked briskly over to the front door to open it in time to let him in. As soon as he stepped in and she had started to close the door there was a flash outside. Moments later there was a large crash but by this time she had already firmly pressed herself up against Kyouya's chest. He shut the door completely and guided her over to the couch. He tried to convince her to let go of him long enough to close the curtains but was not having much luck. He leaned back against the couch, opened his arms and allowed her to curl against him even more. He kissed the top of her head and assured her that the storm would not last long. In only twenty minutes the stormy weather cleared and nightfall was settling in.

"Haruhi the storm is over," he said nudging her slightly.

"I know it is I'm comfortable now that's all," she said.

He smiled and allowed them to sit there a little longer that way. The silence was interrupted by Kyouya's phone ringing. He glanced at it before answering just in case it was either Tamaki or Fuyumi and in that case the call would be ignored but it not either one of them. Instead the number that flashed was of the twins. He debated silently as to whether it would be a good idea to pick up or not. Against his better judgment he picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Kyouya tomorrow afternoon you will meet be after Club and we will discuss this so-called relationship that you've started with Haruhi. I know you are using her for merits but I'm not sure what kind of merits are to be gained from being with her unless you are taking pity on her," Hikaru stated icily.

"That is not the case. You have no idea what the hell you are talking about and I will not meet with you tomorrow after Club because I have other plans arranged. I should remind you **Hikaru** that I am not a person to be pushed and ordered around, so here is some advice accept the news of our relationship and move on with your life," Kyouya replied just as icily and sitting a little straighter.

Haruhi looked up as soon as she had heard the change in tone in Kyouya's voice. Her eyes widened when she heard his response to Hikaru's implication. When he was done responding she motioned to him that she wanted to talk to him. He gave her look asking her if she was sure if she wanted to do that but she firmly shook her head yes and he handed the phone over just in time to hear Hikaru's response.

"…and if you really think I'm that intimidated by you Kyouya Ootori then you are mistaken. I know that this whole thing is based on pity. What other reason could you possibly be going out with her for? You couldn't possibly love her besides I doubt you even know the meaning of the word love. HA I bet you don't even know what love even feels like!"

"Hikaru shut up and listen right now. You are acting out of jealousy and I find that pathetic. I know you are hurt but that doesn't mean that you attack Kyouya and in way in those last comments attacked me. Don't interrupt me that's one thing I absolutely hate. It's obvious that you regard yourself highly and honestly I didn't think of you ever being this way and it hurts to know that you are capable of acting this way. Tomorrow at school and Club don't even bother talking to me as far as I'm concerned our friendship is through," she responded and slammed the phone shut.

She looked up at Kyouya who was looking at her trying to figure out what had set her off that way. She smiled slightly before starting to tell him what Hikaru had been saying when he had handed her the phone. By the time she was through telling him about what had been said he was furious. He stood up and started to head out the door set on going over to the Hitachiins' residence but Haruhi stopped him.

"Kyouya don't go over there just stay here."

"Haruhi I need to go over there and straighten this out! He insulted you! I will not sit here and allow him to do this to you," he said with anger seething through every word.

"Please it would probably make him happy to know that he was able to get you this angry," she said.

"But I want to fix this," he said.

"Kyouya please stay here I've severed ties with him because honestly I don't need this," she replied.

"You don't need what exactly," Kyouya asked with slight panic in his voice.

"I don't need Hikaru in my life if he's just going to make it miserable and try to ruin this relationship," she said.

"Oh," was all he could say.

"What were you thinking I was talking about," she asked.

"Just…it's nothing really," he replied.

"Kyouya I know that you were thinking of something else I could see there was slight panic in your eyes a minute ago," she said.

"I thought you meant this relationship," he said softly.

"No I can't believe you thought that. No I am happy being with you," she said.

And I'm happy being with you," he smiled softly.

Haruhi smiled and moved closer to him while he moved forward slightly and wrapped her arms around him. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips and pulled away slowly. She moved closer against him to give him another kiss but halfway through it she pulled away laughing slightly because she could feel him smiling against her lips. He returned the smile and asked,

"Have you had dinner yet?"

"No I was just getting ready to start it when the storm and arrived," she replied.

"Would you like to call for something," he asked.

"No I'd rather fix us a meal," she replied pulling out of his embrace.

"You don't have to fix a dinner for both of us," he said.

"I know but I want to unless you've already had dinner," she said.

"No I haven't I just didn't want to impose," he said.

"You aren't I'll go start dinner now," she said with a smile.

She walked into the kitchen and for some reason Kyouya could not stop smiling but then again he didn't want to.

* * *

This upcoming week I will be busy for most of the day and tired by evening so I may not be able to update this until next weekend but until then enjoy!


	13. Dinner, Anger and Slumber

**To the readers: **I am so very sorry that this update has taken over a YEAR! There were two reasons it took me this long to update it. First being school! I only have sixteen days left of being an undergraduate. My second reason was I had lost all inspiration that I had in the beginning. I'm hoping that this update will be the first of many in the coming weeks. I know where this story is heading and I have the next two chapters planned out in my head.

**Another note:** I do not own Ouran or the characters those belong to Bisco Hatori. And now onto the story...

* * *

As she started to work on dinner she couldn't suppress a smile either. She was so busy on getting dinner ready that she wasn't aware of Kyouya's presence in the room until she nearly bumped into him. He just smiled gently and nodded for her to continue doing her work. She grabbed the last few ingredients from the refrigerator for the soup and began to chop them up.

"Can I help with anything," Kyouya asked.

"You could set the table if you want," she said.

"Do you know if Ranka will be joining us," he asked.

"He never gets home this early. In fact he probably won't be home until around eleven or after," she replied.

"Ah well then I will go set the table. Is there anything else I could do after that," he asked.

"Hmm well you could help me figure out what else you would like to have fixed for dinner," she said.

"Since we are having soup perhaps we could have some breadsticks and do you have any meat of some kind?"

"Ah I think we have some chicken that we could use in a salad that way we could have soup, salad and breadsticks even though I have a feeling that won't be enough to appease your appetite," she replied.

"I think I could make do with those options or instead do you have any bowtie pasta around," he asked.

"Yes I think we do but don't quote me on that," she said with a smile.

She walked over to one of the cabinets shuffled a few boxes around until she found the bowties. She handed them to him and asked,

"Do you what to tell me how to make this dish?"

"No I think I'll make it that way I'll feel useful," he replied.

"You can cook," she let slip.

"Yes amazingly I can. You wipe that look of shock off of your face," he said nonchalantly.

Haruhi did just that as Kyouya started to look for the proper pot to cook the bowties in. She noticed this, walked over to one of the cabinets and pulled out a pot. She set it on the stove and Kyouya proceeded to pour in the bowties. Next he started to work on melting the cheese that would go over the bowties and chicken as a sauce. Haruhi just watched from the corner of her eye as he kept stirring the bowties every so often. Suddenly he stopped stirring and looked her direction with a questioningly look in his eye. She shook her head and went back to working on the salad. Dinner went by quickly and she had to admit that Kyouya was an amazing cook.

Across town Tamaki was sitting in his room half sick to his stomach about the news of the relationship. Even though he had known about it the longest it still did not sit well with him. He looked out his window wondering where Haruhi was and if she was at **his** place even though he was pretty sure of the answer. He started to reach for his phone but decided against the idea to call Haruhi. 'She's happy and I want her to be happy,' he thought. He kept that thought flowing through his head for some time while he worked on his homework until he could take it no more and flung his notebook against the wall. In a fit of anger he began throwing various items against the wall until finally his arms were tired and so was he. He slid down the wall allowing his arms to become limp and holding his head in his hands. It was when his head fell against his crossed arms did he realize that tears were beginning to form. He quickly shook his head in hopes that they would cease but they just began to flow more freely. He looked around the room to see the damage that his anger had caused before standing up and started to straighten everything back the way it was before. Before he left the room he glanced out the window again and whispered,

"I will change her mind."

At the same time that Tamaki was vowing to change Haruhi's mind Kaoru was making an attempt to calm a very irate Hikaru down. At the moment Hikaru was throwing every item from his drawers against the wall not caring if they shattered onto the floor.

"Hikaru, I know that this is killing you, but," Kaoru started but quickly shut up once Hikaru rounded on him.

"Killing me? Is that what you think Kaoru? It's not killing me I'm just angry. Angry at the fact that she chose HIM! What the hell does she see in a jerk like that? I guarantee you that there is something to be gained in this relationship and Haruhi doesn't even know it! I don't want her to get hurt. If she ends up hurt I don't care if he has his secret police I will hurt him. I WILL MAKE HIM PAY FOR WHAT HE HAS DONE TO HARUHI," he yelled.

Kaoru allowed Hikaru to resume taking his anger out on the inanimate objects in his room. As he walked down the hallway he kept wondering why Hikaru could just be happy for the two and not allow his friendship with Haruhi to be ruined over such a trivial event. He turned around to see Hikaru beating his pillows and yelling many colorful words that he presumed were describing Kyouya.

"Hikaru when will you learn," he said with a sigh. The ringing of his phone startled him but he found it and quickly answered it without checking to see who the caller was.

"Kaoru, how is your brother handling Haruhi's response to our conversation," Kyouya asked briskly.

"Ah so that is what he is ranting about," he muttered.

"From that response I'm guessing not well," he replied.

"What exactly did he say to you," Kaoru asked.

"He tried to intimidate me and he made Haruhi quite angry," said Kyouya.

"Well my brother seems to be under the impression that you are just using Haruhi to help you succeed in something and that once you do you will break it off with her," Kaoru replied softly.

"Kaoru," Kyouya started.

"Kyouya-senpai I think you should know that I do not agree with my brother's view and that I'm truly happy for you two. Please let Haruhi know that I don't want her to be angry with me," Kaoru quickly replied.

"I will. Is that Hikaru I hear in the background," he asked.

"Yes he has been taking his anger out on the objects in the room for the last ten minutes. I'm worried that he will attempt to sabotage your relationship with Haruhi because he honestly could care less of your police and the power your family holds," Kaoru replied sadly.

"I was afraid of this. Haruhi wasn't expecting this kind of reaction from him and it has her completely caught off guard," Kyouya replied.

"I must go I think he just shattered a vase that Mom might kill him if she finds out," Kaoru responded hastily.

A click on the other end signaled to Kyouya that Kaoru had hung up to save his brother. He turned his attention back to the petite frame that was curled up next to him on the couch. She was two-thirds asleep but he didn't want to wake her and so he turned his attention back to his work on his laptop. An hour later Haruhi finally stirred and noticed that Kyouya was asleep in front of his laptop. She smiled for a moment and began moving slowly to move the laptop off of his lap. Just as she had fully sat up Kyouya's eyes opened. The sight of a sleepy Kyouya was too cute for Haruhi and she couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Does something amuse you Haruhi," his sleep-laced voice broke the silence.

The smile didn't fade from Haruhi's face instead it grew even more. Kyouya's eyebrows rose because he could not get an answer from her. He leaned a little closer to see if that could make her answer him but that just caused her to smile even more. The smile quickly disappeared when his lips covered hers. The kiss quickly became two kisses then three. When Haruhi finally did pull away she couldn't help but smile again at the disappointed expression on Kyouya's face at the loss of contact.

"I needed air," she said with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"Well then take another breath and prepare for another kiss," Kyouya replied.

Before she could respond his lips came crashing back down on hers. She took the time to fully enjoy this kiss. It wasn't that she didn't usually enjoy the Kyouya's kisses but this one had a sense of love and tenderness that set it apart from his normal kisses. When he pulled away they both realized that during the course of that kiss he had pulled her down with him and he was now lying down on the couch with her on top. A slight tinge of pink graced his usually well composed face and it matched Haruhi's face well.

"Er…Kyouya."

"I'm sorry," he replied hastily as he started to sit back up.

He didn't get very far because Haruhi had locked herself against him. He looked at her in disbelief but noticed the small smile that graced her features. He smiled once more and yet again his lips made contact with hers. He could feel her smiling but that didn't stop him. The sound of a cell phone ringing caused the two to momentarily break apart. He knew it was Haruhi's and he knew that ringtone usually meant one of the twins. He looked down at her and she just shook her head and mouthed 'I don't want this moment to be ruined.' A few moments later a beep was heard notifying her of a new voicemail.

"I'll check it later. It's probably Hikaru and I don't want to deal with him right now," she mumbled.

Kyouya felt the tenseness in her shoulders and began massaging them. She relaxed and rested her head against his chest. The sound of his heart beating lulled her to sleep leaving Kyouya there to muse the rate their relationship was moving. He looked down at the girl he was currently holding in his arms and he couldn't suppress the smile that was forming. He started to move slightly when she snuggled tighter against him and grasped his shirt causing him to discontinue his movements. Before he knew it he was falling asleep too and didn't hear the click of the front door opening.


	14. Enter Ranka

**_Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and to those of you who have stuck with this story! This story is nowhere near ending anytime soon. I'm sure you are enjoying the fact that the updates are back to being regular again. I credit the fact that I have new found ideas for this story. _**

_**Again everything belongs to Bisco Hatori and now *ENJOY!***_

_**

* * *

**_

The sight that met Ranka caused him to be unsure of which emotion to be first. Part of him thought the two asleep on the couch was too cute! But on the other hand his daughter was asleep in the arms of a man and they had been alone in the house together. Mentally he debated with himself for nearly five minutes before he decided to quietly leave and call Haruhi from outside. He knew that the sight he had just walked in on was completely innocent however a small part of him was unnerved by it. He took his cell phone from the pocket and placed the call. The sound of Haruhi's phone ringing brought her from her slumber. She tried to move but realized that she was slightly trapped by Kyouya's arms. She tried to roll off of the couch thinking it would break her free from his grasp but all three attempts failed. Her fourth attempt was a success and before it could go to voice mail she picked up.

"Haruhi!"

"Dad, where are you," she asked.

"Well I'm on my way home now. I should be there in about fifteen minutes," he replied.

"Okay Dad. I'll see you soon," she replied as cheery as possible.

As soon as she hung up she turned around and began shaking Kyouya awake. Low Blood Pressure Demon or not she was not about to have her father walk in and find them lying on the couch together. After five hard shakes he finally awoke with a murderous glint to his eyes.

"What do you want," he asked icily.

"Kyouya, you need to get up Ranka will be home in two minutes," she whispered.

His eyes widened slightly at the news. He quickly sat up and indeed in two minutes Ranka walked through the door.

"Kyouya-kun! How nice it is to see you," Ranka said.

"Ah good evening to you Ranka. How was work today?"

"It was a great day business was quite good," he replied.

"That is good to hear."

"Ah Dad would you like dinner," Haruhi interrupted.

"Yes Haruhi that would be nice."

"Why don't you go change and when you come back in here your dinner will be awaiting you."

"That's a fine idea. Kyouya-kun will you be joining us for dinner?"

"Dad we've already had dinner. In fact Kyouya made tonight's dinner."

"Well then I can't wait to try Kyouya-kun's cooking! Oh and Kyouya-kun?"

"Yes Ranka?"

"Next time you decide to take a nap here try not to use my daughter as a blanket."

The expression on Kyouya's face was priceless. Haruhi looked at her father's retreating figure and back at Kyouya.

"How did he…," Kyouya started.

"I have no idea," she replied.

"I think I'll leave before he comes back in and a thorough interrogation begins," Kyouya whispered in her ear.

Haruhi couldn't help but smile at that comment.

"Kyouya Ootori are you intimidated by my father?"

"No I just respect him and would rather not waste my time answering personal questions," he replied.

Before she could ask him anymore questions he cut her off with a swift kiss. By the time she recovered he was halfway out the door. She caught his hand as he was starting to shut the door. He turned around with a surprised expression but he smiled as soon as he saw her expression.

"I'll call you later tonight," he said softly.

"All right, maybe we could do this again but at your place?"

"Um you mean when no one is around right?"

"Yes I'd rather not have a repeat at your place with your father."

"Are you afraid of my father?"

"No but our relationship is none of his concern," Haruhi replied.

A smile spread across Kyouya's face and he couldn't help but give her a quick kiss to her temple. As soon as she shut the door and turned around her father was entering the room again.

"Where did Kyouya-kun go," he asked.

"He went home Dad. It is late after all."

"He wasn't willing to be interrogated was he," he asked.

"Dad just sit down and eat your dinner."

Twenty minutes later Ranka broke the silence and asked Haruhi how well the other hosts had taken the news.

"Well Tamaki accepted it as you already know. Mori-senpai and Hani-senpai welcomed this news and Kaoru accepted the news."

"Then that means Hikaru isn't taking the news too well?"

"No he hasn't accepted the news at all. He called Kyouya earlier and was attempting to intimidate him into meeting with him after school tomorrow. That isn't happening and then he essentially insulted me when he thought he was still talking to Kyouya. He was ready to go over to the Hitachin residence and confront him but I told him stay here and amazingly he listened to me. At the moment I want nothing to do with Hikaru but I'm perfectly fine with Kaoru."

"Haruhi, what exactly did Hikaru say about you?"

"Dad he was insulting Kyouya but at the end he was basically telling Kyouya that our relationship couldn't possibly be based on love or any emotion for that matter that he was dating me out of pity or to gain something from this whole thing. Dad he's not so you can sit down. But tomorrow I won't speak to him because I have nothing to say to him."

"Haruhi I know this might seem like an odd questions and I want you to know that I am in no way questioning your choice but why did you pick Kyouya-kun and not one of the other hosts?"

"Dad I wasn't planning this or have had a crush on him or anything. It just happened because I got to know him."

"But don't you know all of the hosts?"

"He let me see him with his walls down the other day. Very few people have ever seen Kyouya that way. I'm going to guess that I'm probably only the third person he has let in like that."

Ranka let the conversation end there and changed the topic to the upcoming school break.

"Do you have any plans?"

"No Dad not that I'm aware of just yet. Why? Are you planning something?

"No I didn't know if the Club had a trip planned or not."

Before she could give an answer the sound of her cell phone ringing caught her attention. Ranka nodded his head acknowledging her to take the incoming call and thought to himself 'Could he be the one?' In the other room Haruhi was having a muffled conversation with who he could only guess was Kyouya. He didn't attempt to listen in and when she came back into the room had began a conversation about the latest Zuka production much to Haruhi's chagrin.


	15. Vacation Revelation

**I am so so so sorry that it has been so long since I last updated. Thank you for those who have recently read this story and have been waiting for a few weeks for an update and a huge THANK YOU to those of you who have been waiting over a year for an update. Between student teaching, graduation, getting a job and a loss of creative ideas for this story updates just were not happening. I have new ideas for this story and it will not be ending in the next chapter or anytime soon.**

**All of the characters belong to the wonderful Bisco Hatori. The only thing I own are the situations I have put a few of the characters in. Now sit back and enjoy. I'm working on the next chapter already and know exactly what will happen in it. Enjoy and again _sorry! _**

* * *

A month had gone by since the Hosts had come to learn about Kyouya's relationship with Haruhi and everyone was still accepting even though Tamaki was quite awkward around the two and Hikaru rarely said a word to anyone except Kaoru, Mori and Hani. Anytime Haruhi or Kyouya attempted to talk to Hikaru about anything non-club related they were met with a cold glare and silence. Kaoru was often apologizing for his brother's childish behavior and Hani was always trying to get Hikaru to talk to Kyouya and Haruhi. He had yet to be successful in his attempts. It was Friday and their break was set to start next week and so far Haruhi had not heard of any plans of a trip. When she mentioned this to Kyouya he hadn't given Tamaki any ideas for destinations so he doubted there would be one this break. He was a little relieved that there wasn't a trip planned because that would allow them to keep their funds well supplied for the next month. He was about to ask Haruhi what her plans were during their break when Tamaki announced that tomorrow they would be leaving for a private resort for the duration of break. Haruhi caught Kyouya's eyes to mentally ask him if he knew about the trip but he looked as confused and irritated as she did.

"Tamaki-senpai what if some of us had plans for next week," Haruhi interrupted the babbling president.

"Well it's not required that you come with us Haruhi but it was something I had planned for us to do as a group for fun," was his half dejected response.

"I don't but I was just speaking on the half of the rest of the club."

Tamaki brightened considerably at her response and looked at the others expectantly. None of them had plans and Tamaki immediately went back to telling everyone the key points of the trip. At the end of the meeting as Haruhi and Kyouya were walking out Tamaki stopped them to ask Haruhi if she needed a ride home.

"Sorry senpai Kyouya and I have plans after this but thank you for the offer," she replied with her natural smile.

"Okay soon though?"

"Yes soon and yes I promise before you ask me that."

Halfway down the stairs Kyouya slipped an arm around Haruhi. She felt herself move a little closer to him when she realized that he was muttering to himself.

"Kyouya what are you saying?"

"Nothing it's just that Tamaki needs to accept the reality of things. He still flinches when you say my name a month later. It's ridiculous!"

"I agree but it is Tamaki-senpai after all."

As they started to get into the car a question popped into her mind.

"Kyouya why did you look so irritated about the trip? We all are going so you will be seeing me."

"It's simple I had plans for us but that idiot ruined my plans. I will have to reschedule a few things and I will surprise you another time."

"Eh?"

"That's all I'm telling you Haruhi."

A scowl briefly came across her face but one look from Kyouya knew that he wasn't going to be telling her any information at all…for now. As soon as they were in the car and Kyouya had told the driver where to go she struck. Before Kyouya could stop her she was sitting in his lap and lightly running her fingers up and down his chest. The shivers began again and Kyouya couldn't take it very long before he pulled her hand away and began kissing her. When they broke apart he heard her whispering but couldn't make any of the words out.

"What are you saying Haruhi?"

"Please just one hint?"

A look of disbelief crossed his face before he broke out laughing. Haruhi smiled into his chest enjoying the feeling of hearing his laugh reverberate from inside his chest. When he stopped laughing she looked up to see a genuine smile which caused her to smile even more. He leaned down, placed a small kiss on her temple before pushing her back slightly.

"Okay I will give you one hint and just this **one **hint."

"Yes Kyouya."

"It is something that will surprise you and yes it will involve travel."

"How far exactly will we be traveling?"

"Ah ah only one hint Haruhi."

"Fine."

"Haruhi don't worry the rest of the hosts don't even know what I'm planning so they won't be ruining it at all or even crashing our date."

"I'm so glad you always think ahead."

They felt the car slowing down and it was then that Haruhi realized they weren't in front of her apartment building but rather his house.

"I'm not meeting your father now am I?"

"No I would never put you on the spot like this. He's not even home."

"Then why are we here?"

"I thought we could spend a little time together even if we are both working on our homework."

"Kyouya you already have all of your homework done. You finished club business early and I saw you working on your calculus homework the last twenty minutes of club."

"Okay you will be working on homework and I will be working on calculating the club's funds and totaling the expenses this trip will cause."

They got out of the car and made the familiar walk to his room. As soon as she stepped inside she realized that she was much more relaxed this time. She went over to the table and spread her books out and began studying for her chemistry exam that was still three days away. As soon as Kyouya sat down at his desk he lost himself in the numbers and spreadsheets.


	16. Relaxation & An Idea

**Here is a much longer update! I'm sorry the last one was so short but I wanted to get a short one out of the way so I could finally concentrate on this chapter. Thank you to Silver_Ame_Tsukino & Piacine_Jadeymay for reviewing! I've never had to do this before but to one reviewer who wrote they expected more of me next time I'd like to remind you that I'm not personally writing this for you. I am writing this for my own enjoyment and the other readers who take the time to write constructive criticism that I gladly welcome. Putting in a review that you expect more from me next time doesn't help my writing it just makes me annoyed.**

**Again I own nothing except the ideas that have formed into the chapters.**

**And now onto the chapter!**

* * *

The sound of the ticking clock didn't faze either of them. It wasn't until Haruhi felt the need to stand up and stretch did she realize that three hours had gone by. She glanced over at Kyouya only to find him still immersed in his calculations and smiling. '_Only he would find calculations as fun as opening gifts on Christmas morning.'_ She shook her head and began to sit back down to finish her trigonometry homework that was due tomorrow. She had held off as long as she could to do this part of her homework because she found trigonometry to be dreadful. The complex problem before her agitated her to no end because she had worked it three different ways and still could not determine the cosecant.

"Haruhi are you hungry yet?"

She jumped slightly and looked up at Kyouya who was looking at her expectantly. She gave a slight nod and started to go back to work on her problem but he interrupted her thoughts.

"Haruhi, I'm not a mind reader. What do you want for dinner?"

"Do you have any miso soup?"

"I believe so."

"Thank you Kyouya."

As soon as he left she looked down the work she had done so far. Sighing she closed it and placed it back into her bag. She walked into the bathroom, washed her hands and headed towards the door to follow Kyouya but she found him walking back in with the soup.

"I thought we could eat here instead of in the large dining room."

"Damn rich bastard," she whispered.

"I heard that Haruhi."

"I don't care. Which side of the table do you want to sit on?"

"It doesn't matter to me."

As soon as they determined who was sitting where they ate in silence for a few moments before Haruhi spoke.

"Kyouya, can I have one more hint?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pl-"

"No. However I can help you with that trigonometry problem you've been attempting to solve for the last half hour."

"How did you know?"

"I wasn't that immersed in the spreadsheets. I finished all of the club business an hour ago."

"Thank you. Would it be possible to help me after dinner?"

"Yes. How is your soup?"

"Delicious. H-"

The sound of Kyouya's cell ringing interrupted her question. He glanced at his phone, hit the ignore button and looked at Haruhi indicating to her to ask her question. Before she could the phone rang again and Kyouya rejected the call again. Haruhi shook her head, counted three, two, one and on cue the phone rang. By this point he was beyond annoyed and finally accepted the call.

"Can I help you?"

"KYOUYA! I CAN'T FIND HARUHI!"

"Tamaki did you ever think she might be with me?"

"But why would…oh wait. I'm sorry Kyouya really I am. Goodbye."

He clicked his phone shut and muttered,

"That idiot."

"I had a feeling it was him. He still hasn't adjusted has he?"

"No but we should just be happy that he has accepted this unlike Hikaru."

"That is true. I see you are finished do you want me to take your bowl back downstairs?"

"No we can just leave them on the table by the door and they will eventually be taken."

She took both of their bowls to the table and by the time she had returned he had her math book open to the assigned page studying the problem. She quietly sat down and studied him for a moment.

"Haruhi may I ask why you are staring at me?"

"I couldn't help how tired you looked again."

"You'll get used to seeing me this way. Where do you keep your pencils?"

"Here you go. You figured it out very quickly. I wonder what I was doing wrong."

"I'll show you if you don't mind ripping a piece of paper out of your notebook."

She complied and he swiftly proceeded to show her the steps. When he finished he left her sitting at the table and went back to his laptop. Twenty minutes later Haruhi completed the last problem, quietly put her book away and stealthily moved in Kyouya's direction. When she got closer she realized that he was looking at her from the corner of his eye and quickly attempted to retreat.

"Haruhi what are you up to?"

"Nothing I was just checking to make sure you weren't asleep"

"I don't believe you. Try answering again. "

"Okay you looked very tense sitting there and I wanted to help you become more relaxed."

"That sounds like a more plausible answer. You didn't have to sneak up on me."

"Kyouya I know you well enough that you hate being startled especially when you are busy calculating anything."

"This one time I will make an exception."

"You weren't doing any calculations were you?"

"No right now I reading a few business articles for fun."

"Reading business articles is fun? You have got to be kidding me."

"No you really should read a few before deciding that it is a waste of time."

"I didn't say it was a waste of time I just meant it would hold no interest to me."

"Ah well then let me ask you a question."

"Yes?"

"Are you done with your homework?"

"Yes why?"

He didn't reply but instead stood up and walked over to the couch. She followed him and sat down next to him. He reached behind him and grabbed the remote for the iPod deck and hit the play button. From the speakers the sound of a Joe Hisaishi piece filled the room.

"Kyouya do you know what movie this song was in?"

"Yes it was in the movie _Tonari no Totoro._"

"What is the title of it? I loved this particular piece in the film."

"It's _The Huge Tree in the Tsukamori Forest_. "

"I find it quite soothing."

She felt him put his arm around her and she snuggled herself closer to him. She glanced up at him and realized that he had taken his glasses off. He was rubbing his temples looking quite tired and stressed. He was in mid-motion to rub the back of his neck when he felt a pair of slender hands begin rubbing his neck for him. His eyes opened but all he could see was a blurry version of Haruhi who was currently giving him the best neck massage he'd ever had. He allowed himself to relax into her hands. As he began to drift off the massage stopped and he felt her resume her previous position. He reached for his glasses but she stopped him.

"Haruhi I can't see anything."

"While I am aware of that I don't see you without your glasses very often."

"Yes I realize that but that doesn't answer my question to why you won't let me put them back on."

"I want to admire your eyes."

He blinked a couple of times before leaning down to be on level with her. He stared right at her even though he was getting a slight headache from his blurred vision. She pulled him a little closer to continue the inspection of his eyes. Before she knew it he had moved forward to place a kiss on her temple. She reached past him, took his glasses and placed them back to their respectable place. Just as he started to say something the sound of Haruhi's cell phone pinging stopped him. She rolled her eyes before getting up to get her phone. She read the message and with a shake of her head put it back in her bag.

"What was the eye roll for," Kyouya asked as she returned by his side.

"It was the twins asking if they could come over."

"Did you tell them you were here?"

"No because if I did then they would be at your front door."

"They do take after Tamaki and some days are even worse than him."

"Kyouya do you really want to go on this trip Tamaki has planned?"

"Not really but Tamaki is excited for it."

"I suppose but will we be hosting while we are there?"

"No it's just the club members going. Why do you ask?"

"Well what would you think if I suggested that we skip this trip and we do what you originally had planned?"

The look of disbelief on his face caused Haruhi to shake her head and mumble,

"Forget it I…it was a stupid idea."

"No, it wasn't. I never expected you to suggest that but it's got me thinking."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, the only problem I can see is telling Tamaki."

"Well that and when will we tell him considering we leave tomorrow."

"I'll call him."

"Right now?"

"Right now."

* * *

The next chapter may not be up right away due to the fact that my childhood is ending in just six days. Yes I'm a Harry Potter fan & so I will be busy re-watching all 7 movies and re-reading the second half of book seven.


	17. The Call

**And we're back! I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. You can thank the _Professor Layton _soundtracks for keeping me motivated. **

**Again I own nothing except the ideas in these chapters. Credit is given entirely to Bisco Hatori. **

_Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

"Why are you calling right now? You're seriously calling?"

"Yes and…good evening Tamaki."

"Mother how are you? Is Haruhi still there with you?"

"Yes why do you ask?"

"Oh! Let me talk to our daughter!"

Kyouya rolled his eyes and handed Haruhi the phone. It annoyed him that Tamaki still called Haruhi his daughter but it helped him cope with accepting his & Haruhi's relationship.

"Yes Kyouya has er…something to tell you about our trip.

She thrusted the phone back in his hand & attempted to leave the couch. Kyouya caught her wrist because if he had to suffer due to Tamaki's impending fit so did she.

"Tamaki, I'm not going to delay the news-Haruhi & I are not going on the trip."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

"Tamaki I…"

"Let me talk to her."

He handed the phone back to a reluctant Haruhi.

"Tamaki-senpai, please don't panic or call an emergency meeting."

"I'm coming over there! Mommy is being mean and not letting you go on our trip."

"Tamaki-senpai you don't need to come over here!"

"But daughter!"

"Tamaki-senpai, this was all my idea. Kyouya had something planned for us but that all changed when you announced the trip."

"Haruhi, I'd really love for you to go on this trip."

"Tamaki-senpai, I just can't, I'm sorry. We're not hosting and I'd rather spend my break with just Kyouya."

She handed the phone back to Kyouya.

"Kyouya! Please help me convince her to come."

"Tamaki I am with Haruhi on this one. We called to inform you not to seek your permission. As president you will inform the others the reason we will not be joining you. Oh and Tamaki don't even think about canceling the trip and surprising Haruhi and I. Good night and enjoy your trip."

He hung up the phone and realized Haruhi had left the room. With a sigh he stood up to go find her.

_Meanwhile..._

The sound of his cell phone ringing from the other room caught Mori's attention. He saw it was Tamaki and knew it was probably a panicked Tamaki calling in search of Haruhi.

"Ah."

"Mori-senpai, Haruhi and Kyouya will not be joining us tomorrow."

"Interesting."

"Is Hani-senpai there?"

"No."

"Okay thank you."

"Eh why aren't they coming," asked a curious Hani.

"Haruhi said Kyouya had something planned but our trip had canceled it so she suggested that they both skip the trip."

"Well that was nice of him to plan something for her! Tama-chan are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm just a little tired. Goodbye Hani-senpai. I'll see you in the morning."

"Tono, I'm not sure how you are okay with this," gritted a very irritated Hikaru.

"Hikaru calm down. We're still going on our trip. Just because Kyouya and Haruhi are not going doesn't mean we cancel it."

"Tono forget the trip! We should plan an intervention of sort!"

"Hikaru, Kyouya already warned me not to have us do any planning of any kind.

"Screw that!"

"Hikaru shut up!"

"Kaoru!"

"Stop trying to ruin her happiness & the club! You're still mad because she isn't talking to you but it's your fault! If you would learn to think before you speak you wouldn't be in this predicament. Did the whole Arai thing teach you nothing?"

Hikaru said nothing for several moments before finally saying,

"Tono we will see you in the morning. I think this trip will be good for all of us."

He hung up the phone and Kaoru watched his brother head for their room. Just as he reached the door he stopped and turned to face him.

"Thanks."

And with that he went in and shut the door.

'Oh Hikaru…'thought Kaoru.


	18. And We're Off!

**Sorry the hiatus was so long! It took me a little bit longer to get re-motivated to work on this due to _Harry Potter _& Pottermore. Again I own nothing except this little ficlet fluff bunny.**

**Enjoy & feel free to review! ^_^**

* * *

Walking down the hallway he kept his hearing attuned for Haruhi's voice. He went downstairs only to find no one there. 'Where could she have disappeared to,' he thought. The sound of footsteps made him turn around.

"Why are you down here?"

"I came down here looking for you. Where did you disappear to?"

"While you were on the phone my phone began ringing. It was just Dad."

"Is everything okay?"

Yes he was calling to ensure that you were going on the trip with the Club."

"Did you tell him that we weren't going?"

"Yes and I surprised him further by telling him it was my idea." How much were you able to calm Tamaki-senpai down?"

"Yes it was very easy. I did advise him it would be extremely unwise to cancel the trip."

"Why did you have to tell him that?"

"I know that idiot well enough to know that he would cancel the trip and everyone would show up where we're going and ruining our trip."

"Show up where?"

"That bit of information you will find out soon."

"How soon?"

"I told you earlier that you would not be getting any more hints."

She glared at him slightly before walking closer to him. His eyes widened before he realized that she coming closer to peer into his eyes. She reached up for his glasses but he deflected her.

"Kyouya I know you are tired."

"That may be but soon I won't be worried for a short time. You need to go home and pack. We're leaving in the morning."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, and I will pick you up at 8AM sharp."

"Do I need to pack any fancy clothes?"

"Not at all. This trip is more about relaxation than hosting customers or impressing potential clients."

"And…"

"Haruhi there is nothing else. This is merely a vacation that will allow us to just relax. No more questions. Go home and start packing."

With a resigned sigh she headed upstairs to pack up her books and head home. As she was getting into his car she remembered an important question.

"Kyouya how many days will this trip be?"

"Four days."

"Where at?"

"Nice try."

She allowed the silence to envelope them. Glancing out the window she noticed the sky was glistening with stars. She was so busy admiring them she never noticed the car slowing down. When Kyouya realized that she wasn't unbuckling her seat belt he allowed himself to study her features for a moment. He was still surprised the amount of affection she showed him but he was sure the feeling was mutual. He had to admit that this relationship wasn't an obvious pairing and that's what he loved about it. He never had to attempt to live up to others' expectations of what kind of couple they should be. He knew that many people assumed she would be with Tamaki or even Hikaru. He shook his head, smiled, and leaned over to place a small kiss on her cheek hoping to break her out of her reverie. She jumped slightly but even in the dark he could make out a smile.

"We're here."

"I see that. Goodnight Kyouya. Thank you for the ride home and I'll see you in the morning."

She placed a small kiss on his cheek and quickly exited the car. He watched her enter her apartment before leaving.

**The next morning:**

The sound of voices woke her from her slumber. She glanced at her clock to see it was 8:30AM. She started to drift back to sleep when it occurred to her exactly what time it was. She bolted from her bed and out of her room straight to the bathroom. She quickly showered, brushed her teeth, dried and brushed her hair. She ran back into her room to pick up her suitcase only to find it gone.

"I've already taken it to the car."

"Thank you. I'm so sorry I overslept."

"It's not a problem. We have four days."

"Yes, but you hate leaving late for anything."

"Let's just go."

She said goodbye to Ranka and followed Kyouya to the car.

"How long is our drive?"

"I'd say you have almost three hours before you find out where we're going.

He heard her sigh as her response and shook his head. The drive was very quiet during the first hour. Most of the surroundings were unfamiliar to her. Wherever he was taking her she knew it would new to her.

"Kyouya how long have you been planning this?"

"It only took me a couple of days to determine our destination. I think you will really enjoy where we will be staying."

"I have no doubt about that. However there is one thing I can't help but wonder about right now."

"What is that?"

"How Tamaki and the others are doing."

"As long as he's not following us with the rest of the club I could care less."

"Kyouya!"

"Haruhi you know how annoying he can be and be honest-can you say you are going to miss his antics for the next four days? While we are gone there will be none of his incessant prattle and childish requests?"

"Not at all. That wasn't what I meant though. I am just curious of how he handled telling the others."

"I already warned him not to be overly dramatic when telling the others. Just be straight forward and to the point."

"Like you."

"Yes like me."

"Okay enough about Tamaki."

"I agree. By the time we make it there it will nearly lunch time. I did a little research and there is one restaurant that I have to admit is a favorite of mine. It's nothing fancy and it has an amazing view of the area."

"That was a very vague description and now I'm even more curious."

"That's all I'm telling you."

With a shrug of her shoulders she focused her attention back to the surroundings outside.

**Meanwhile…**

"Tamaki where are you taking us," asked Kaoru.

"We're going to France," he responded enthusiastically.

"Tono we go there every month with our mother," Hikaru replied with an air of boredom.

"Tama-chan! Are there delicious cakes there for Usa-chan and I to enjoy," Hani asked.

"Yes and the very first sweet dessert you can try is a _moelleux au chocolat._"

"YAY! Takashi did you hear that! We will be eating a chocolate cake-my favorite!"

Mori nodded his head and noticed Hikaru staring out the window. He caught Hani's eye and looked in Hikaru's direction. Hani got the hint and bounced over to where Hikaru was sitting to cheer him up some. Kaoru noticed this and shook his head. _'I know he's only trying to help but I don't think anything is going to snap him out of this weird mood,'_ he thought. Hikaru's laugh broke him from his thoughts and he realized that whatever Hani-senpai had said had at least taken Hikaru's mind off of whatever he had been mulling over all morning.

"Ah Tono, when are we going to be there," asked Hikaru while playing a quick card game with Hani.

"In the next thirty minutes. I can't wait for everyone to see all of the sights," Tamaki responded excitedly.

"Tono I told you Kaoru and," Hikaru started but was interrupted by Kaoru.

"And we're just as excited to see the sights as well," Kaoru said with a partial smile.

Tamaki smiled at the four and went back to finishing their itinerary. Once he finished he looked out the window and thought, '_I hope you are enjoying yourself Haruhi. I still don't understand your decision. I know I'll call them when we get there!' _At that thought he began smiling broadly.


	19. We've Arrived!

**I am truly sorry that an update has taken this long! I ran out of ideas for a bit and then I started grad classes and work but right now I'm on break from grad school until 1/9. I'm already working on the next chapter. To those of you who have been patiently waiting thank you! Now onto the chapter...enjoy! **

**Again-I own nothing except the idea. The rest of the credit is given to Bisco Hatori. **

* * *

As soon as the plane touched down Tamaki had his cell phone out.

"Tono who are you calling," asked Hikaru.

"I'm calling Haruhi. I'm curious if my daughter is having a good time."

"Uh Tono are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I'm sure she will want to talk to her daddy! We have never taken separate vacations before. What if she is missing me? My call will help calm her down and allow her to enjoy her vacation with Mommy."

"Tama-chan I'm sure Haruhi is having a great time with Kyouya. I don't think you really need to call," Hani interrupted.

"I'm sure you're right Hani-senpai but it wouldn't hurt to check!"

"No."

Everyone turned to see Mori standing there with a determined expression on his face. Tamaki knew what the senior was trying to tell him and he slowly put his cell phone away.

"I'll just call them later," Tamaki mumbled.

Mori nodded his head in an approving way. Kaoru noticed the awkward silence filling the area and took that as a cue to turn their attention to the limo pulling up for them. As soon as they had climbed in Hani-senpai began asking Mori if he knew how long they would have to wait until they were at the hotel. Tamaki interrupted Mori before he could even answer.

"Ah Hani-senpai, we are not staying at any hotel. We are staying at the Four Seasons Resort Provence at Terra Blanche where our every whim will be met by the finest people."

"Tono-we come here nearly every mon-"Hikaru began to state before Kaoru elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"He means it sounds wonderful," Kaoru finished for Hikaru. Hikaru could only nod his head. He knew that he shouldn't have interrupted like that. Kaoru had explained many times to him how important it was that this trip be as happy and enjoyable for Tamaki. He mentally rolled his eyes and allowed his thoughts to drift to Haruhi. 'I wonder where Kyouya-senpai is taking Haruhi. Wherever it is I hope she enjoys herself even if it is with that…' he stopped that thought when he noticed Mori looking at him with one eyebrow arched. He cleared his throat and began taking in the sites. He only vaguely heard what Tamaki was sputtering on about next to him. As soon as they arrived at the hotel Tamaki bounded out of the limo and ran inside. The rest followed him and found him at the front desk showering the girl at the front desk with compliments. Kaoru grinned slightly at the site and glanced sideways at his twin. He noticed Hikaru had an identical grin to his and both sauntered over to the front desk.

"Eh Tono have you got our room keys yet or have been too busy flirting," Hikaru interrupted Tamaki's current speech about how the girl's eyes shined like the brightest star in space. The girl blushed when she heard his comment and immediately found their keys and handed them to Tamaki.

"If there is anything at all you need please don't hesitate to call down here Suoh-san," the girl said.

"I will certainly remember that. Thank you for all of your help," Tamaki said with a wink.

As he turned to face the group a look of confusion crossed his face.

"What is it Tama-chan," a curious Hani asked.

"Where did-oh wait that's right they didn't come," he mumbled.

All of the Hosts looked at each other with slight anxiousness in their eyes. With a shrug of his shoulders Tamaki began handing out the keys. He informed them that they had until 5:00 to rest up and then they would be meeting up again to go to dinner. As everyone headed for the elevator Tamaki fell back and watched the rest walk away. He couldn't help but feel a sense of disappointment. He knew he should be happy that Haruhi was happy and that his best friend was too but he still couldn't help feeling jealous about the relationship. He snapped out of his thoughts when he realized that Kaoru was holding the elevator for him. As they got off of the eighth floor and went to their room Tamaki's thoughts returned to Haruhi. 'I wonder where she is right now.'

"**Haruhi**, **wake up. We're here," Kyouya whispered to the sleeping figure. **

One of her eyes opened to see a bemused expression grace her boyfriend's face. She sat up and looked around. They were in the middle of a shopping district but there were mountains around the town.

"Kyouya, where are we?"

"We are in Nagakute, part of the Aichi prefecture."

"Okay, any particular reason?"

"You will see tomorrow morning. Trust me you are in for a surprise. Now let's go inside and get lunch."

As they headed inside the sound of Kyouya's cell ringing caused them to stop. He looked at it, shook his head, and proceeded to hit the ignore button. A knowing look to Haruhi let her know that it had been Tamaki calling. She glanced at her watch and smiled.

"He waited longer than I had thought to call you. Why didn't you answer?"

"For one thing I'm hungry and I'm in no mood to put up with his whining about how he feels we've abandoned him."

"How did you know he was going to even say that?"

"Haruhi we both know him. You know just as well as I do that I was in for a long interrogation."

She nodded her head and opened the door to go inside. As soon as they had been seated Haruhi began grilling Kyouya about the plans he had made. After ten minutes she gave up and began admiring the view of the mountains and clear blue sky. The sound of Kyouya's cell phone vibrating brought her attention back to the table. She stifled a laugh at Kyouya's expression. She wasn't surprised that he answered however she was surprised with how short the conversation was.

"I'll talk to you later," he growled into the phone and promptly hung up. Kyouya noticed Haruhi's shocked expression but shook his head.

"I'm not about to have that idiot ruin our lunch," he said in a low tone. She smiled and that smile grew when she saw that their lunches were coming. Her eyes grew wide when she realized that her meal was quite large even though it was a lunch portion.

"Are you enjoying your lunch," Kyouya asked. The look of sheer happiness on Haruhi's face spoke volumes to him. She smiled after each bite and ate very slowly, savoring each bite. After lunch they walked into a few of the shops but didn't find anything. When they were back in the car Haruhi noticed that they were driving on through the shopping district and headed in a southern direction.

"Kyouya is the place we are staying nearby?"

"It's pretty close. I'm sure you will love where we are staying."

"Ano…I hate to ask this Kyouya but I'm just curious about one thing."

"Yes?"

"How did you…um…did you book…"

"Haruhi what are you so nervous about asking me?"

"Didyoubookoneortworooms," she said in one breath.

"I booked one room but with two beds. You don't need to worry I'm not about to place you in an uncomfortable situation. Besides I know for a fact that Ranka would be a force to be reckoned with if he knew I took you on a vacation and we slept in the same bed."

Before she could reply she realized that he was turning off of the highway and down a small driveway-like path. She immediately began looking back and forth trying to see the hotel. Her eyes widened as it came into view. It was a very modern hotel with large windows. It was slightly on the small side and was only eighteen floors. As soon as they walked inside she noticed how palatial the hotel seemed and yet the people around them didn't seem to be the rich type.

"Kyouya, where are we?"

"We are at the Shichikokuyama Hotel."

"Why does that name sound familiar?"

Kyouya walked off in the direction of the front desk and pretended he didn't hear her. 'If that name doesn't give away my surprise then we're safe until tomorrow morning,' he thought to himself. After he had checked in he went back to the front part of the lobby to find Haruhi still standing there.

"I have our keys."

"What floor are we on? I hope it's not a ground level room because I have a feeling that the view from any of the rooms here will be a spectacular one."

"I assure you that we are not on the ground floor. We are on the eleventh floor and that the view will be spectacular."

"Can I please have a hint of where we are going tomorrow?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Okay I will give you one and only one."

"Finally!"

"I gave you a hint earlier when I told you the name of the hotel."

By this point they had reached the elevator. Haruhi pushed the up button and the door promptly opened. During the entire ride up she didn't say a word. Kyouya knew that she was analyzing that clue and smiled to himself. 'If she does figure it out it will be a surprise to me.'

"Haruhi our room is right here."

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm just thinking."

"I know. Here is your key."

As soon as he opened the door Haruhi walked in and went straight to the window. The side of the hotel they were on gave them the view of the mountains in the distance.

"The room is lovely. Kyouya I can't believe you've been planning this trip without me knowing."

The raise of his eyebrow made Haruhi re-word that statement.

"What I mean is I'm just surprised that you would plan something like this for me."

"Haruhi it's more for **us**. We both need a small break from the Host Club and academics and I'm just following your advice to relax a little more. I only plan to work six hours during this vacation."

"Only six hours for the next four days? I have a feeling you mean six hours per four days."

"You know me too well," he replied and placed a quick kiss on her temple.

A knock at the door interrupted the moment from going any further. When Kyouya opened the door he found one of the hotel employees standing there with a cart that held their luggage. He quickly unloaded it and quietly left after bidding them a good evening. Haruhi went over to where her luggage was placed and began unpacking. When she had finished she glanced at her watch and then at one of the beds.

"Are you thinking of taking a nap?"

"Possibly but it all depends on when dinner is."

"Not for some time which means you have time to take a nap. In fact I have to agree that it sounds like a good idea. I hate to admit it but I'm a little tired from the drive."

"I'll pull the curtains and don't worry it will be pitch dark in here. The curtains are heavy and dark so no light will keep you awake."

"You know me too well."

As soon as she pulled the curtains it became extremely dark. As soon as her head hit the pillow she let out a sigh of contentment. However within a minute she began fidgeting.

"Are you having problems finding a comfortable spot?"

"Yes, am I keeping you awake?"

There was no answer and she settled where she was although she had to admit she was quite uncomfortable lying there. After staying in that position for what seemed like minutes for her she began tossing again. When she finally settled she had turned her back to Kyouya's bed. Just as she was starting to toss again she heard in the dark Kyouya's voice,

"Just get over here."

She quickly got out of her bed and found that he was wide awake. She laid down beside him with her back to him and immediately his arm wrapped around her.

"Is this better?"

She turned over slightly to look at him. Before she could say anything she noticed that he still had his glasses on. She turned even more in his arms and wriggled one arm free to use to take off his glasses. She placed them on the table next to her and started to roll back over the other direction but Kyouya stopped her. He stared at her for a second before leaning in to give her a brief kiss. However Haruhi had other ideas and surprised him by pulling him back as he started to pull away. When he pulled away the second time he placed a small kiss on her temple and began dozing off. Haruhi studied him for a moment and noticed how much more relaxed he looked. She placed a small kiss on his cheek and began falling asleep too.


	20. A Mad Dash & Three Words

**Here is chapter 20! Enjoy and reviews are welcomed and appreciated! To those of you who reviewed the last chapter-Thank you! **

**Again I own nothing but the idea of this little fluff ball of a story. The next update won't be until after Christmas. _Merry Christmas to all of you!_**

* * *

The sound of someone's cell phone ringing woke Kyouya up. He felt oddly hungry and tried to roll over but realized that Haruhi had curled herself up tight against him. He smiled at the sight and attempted to stretch his free arm to pick up the annoying phone. It was then that the time on the alarm clock caught his eye. It read 7:30 AM. 'That can't be right. It must mean P.M. because we haven't been asleep that long.' He answered the cell phone in a brisk tone as soon as he realized it was his sister.

"Kyouya-san! Are you enjoying your vacation?"

"Yes but why are you calling me? I'm surprised you are not eating dinner right now."

"Very funny! Why would I be eating dinner in the morning?"

His eyes widened at that comment and he asked his sister what time it was. When she told him that it was 7:34 AM he quickly told her goodbye and hung up.

"Haruhi it's time to wake up," he whispered to the sleeping girl.

"Ugh…five more minutes."

"Haruhi it's 7:40 in the morning. We missed dinner."

Haruhi's eyes snapped open when she realized what he had said. She blinked a few times to get the sleep out of her eyes then proceeded to jump out of the bed and rush around in a mad dash.

"I'll shower first!"

"Haruhi…"

"Or did you want to go first?"

"Haruhi if…"

"Because I can go second and spend that time figuring out what the surprise is."

"Haruhi if you…"

"Or maybe I could eat breakfast while you are showering."

"Or maybe we could shower together."

"…."

"Now that I've got your attention go ahead and shower first. I could use another ten minutes of sleep. Now go on or else we will be late."

**Twenty minutes later**

The car was going along on a stretch of road that was taking them more into the city. He glanced out of the corner of his eye to gauge what his companion was thinking. Before he could ask anything her cell phone interrupted the moment.

"Hello?"

"Haruhi! How is my daughter doing this morning? I missed you."

"Tamaki-senpai I'm good. How is your vacation?"

Kyouya fought the urge to roll his eyes while he listened to the two of them converse. His thoughts were interrupted by Tamaki's voice scolding him for not telling Haruhi where they were going.

"Tamaki, where we are going is none of your concern."

"But…but my precious daughter."

"Tamaki, we're hanging up now."

"Not really Tamaki-senpai. I'll take you off speaker phone now though."

The rest of the conversation was rather one sided while Tamaki proceeded to whine to Haruhi about those "insufferable" twins. Eventually the conversation ended and it became quiet in the car again. When they turned off of the main road Haruhi instantly perked up.

"Are we almost there?"

"Yes for the first part of the surprise."

They suddenly stopped and Kyouya started to get out but Haruhi stopped him.

"The car is still running."

"I realize this. I need to go get the tickets from inside and then we will be on our way to the surprise."

He left here there to ponder what exactly the surprise could be. As soon as he returned the questions began.

"Are we going to a concert?

"No."

"Are we going to a theater?"

"No."

"Are we going to a movie?"

"Again, no."

"A carnival?"

"No but you will find out in ten minutes."

Indeed in ten minutes she realized that the car was stopping in a small parking lot at the edge of what seemed to be a forest. She looked quizzically in Kyouya's direction but his expression offered no answers. They began walking into the forest, following a small path. When they came to a small bridge they got in line behind twenty other people already there. She noticed that they were handing a bright yellow ticket to a woman in small booth at the end of the tiny bridge.

"Kyouya I need my ticket."

"No you don't. I will hand them your ticket."

"Why?"

"If I gave you your ticket now the surprise would be ruined."

She let a sigh escape and began looking around attempting to see any clues as to where they were going and what the tickets could be accessing admission to. Eventually it was her turn in line and Kyouya handed the woman their tickets. She greeted them warmly and told them to enjoy their visit. As they continued on down the pathway Haruhi noticed that a couple ahead of them had stopped and that the girl was looking at something in amazement. She started to walk a little quicker when Kyouya grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Kyouya may I ask why are you stopping me here?"

"From this point on you will have to trust me."

"Why?"

He didn't answer her but instead swiftly placed his hands over her eyes.

"Kyouya! What are you doing?"

"Start walking very slowly ahead. I'm right behind you and just trust me."

She started walking and Kyouya made sure that she stayed on the pathway. She could hear voices getting louder while her curiosity continued to grow. 'I hope she likes this surprise,' thought Kyouya. He had her walk a few more feet before he whispered stop in her ear.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, close your eyes."

"Kyouya!"

"Okay okay look."

As he removed his hands her eyes began looking around. In front of her was a house-a very familiar looking house. It had a reddish colored roof and painted white. As she kept staring at it Kyouya's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Do you know what you are looking at?"

"It looks familiar but I'm not sure why."

"Remember we are staying at the Shichikokuyama Hotel."

"I know that was my hint but I still haven't been able to figure this surprise out."

A small smile graced Kyouya's face and he gently pushed her closer to the house. As they reached the porch a door slid open allowing the couple to walk inside. As soon as got inside she let out a small gasp of surprise.

"Have you figured it out?"

"Kyouya is this…is this house a replica of the Kusakabe family's house?"

"Yes it is. I know how much you love the film and when I heard about this place I knew you would love to come here."

"I can't believe how much work was done to make this house look exactly like the one in the film. Does it have the attic too?"

"I'm not sure. We can ask someone. Why?"

"If they do I'd love to go up there and do something."

He raised his eyebrow at that comment. 'I wonder what she could possibly want to do in the attic,' he thought. Sure enough the attic was included and as soon as they were told that it was indeed part of the self-tour he felt himself being tugged in the direction of the stairs she knew would lead them to it. As they began climbing he couldn't help but smile at the smile on her face. As they began nearing the top she slowed down. Not sure what she was about to do he leaned closer to her and whispered,

"What exactly are we doing?"

"Now it's your turn to wait and see. And don't you dare roll your eyes."

She continued to climb the stairs and when she reached the top the widest smile graced her face. She looked Kyouya mouthed, _ready,_ and before he knew what was happening she looked straight ahead and began yelling

"SPIDERS GO AWAY RIGHT NOW!"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm re-enacting one of my favorite scenes from the movie."

"But people are staring at us from the bottom of the stairway."

"I don't care. I know I'll never be in this house again."

*sigh*

"Kyouya, don't sigh. Are you ready?"

"Yes, let's go."

"No I didn't mean are you ready to go. I was asking if you were ready to shout with me."

"Are you crazy? You do realize that it's me-Kyouya-not Tamaki-sempai that you are with right now."

"Yes but it wouldn't kill you to just do something and not think about who might be watching."

"No."

"Kyouya please, for me?"

With a resigned sigh he turned back around and nodded his head. He heard her take a deep breath and all he could think about was how did she talk him into doing what he was about to do.

"SPIDERS GO AWAY RIGHT NOW!"

"….NOW!"

"Kyouya you only yelled the last word and mumbled the beginning. That time didn't count. We will stand here and yell until you yell the entire thing. I'm not in a hurry to get anywhere."

"Okay, but only this one time."

"Thank you. Ready?"

"Let's just get this over with."

"SPIDERS GO AWAY RIGHT NOW!"

She watched out of the corner of her eye to see if Kyouya was really yelling with her. Her eyes widened when she realized that he had that time. She tapped his shoulder and motioned for him to go back downstairs. When they reached the bottom she leaned her head against his shoulder and whispered a small thank you. He smiled and they started walking outside to the porch. Looking around Haruhi couldn't believe how accurate the house was.

"Look there is the well!"

"And there is a garden."

"Kyouya there isn't a time limit of how long we can stay is there?"

"No take as much time here as you want. This was the only thing I planned today because I want you to enjoy this."

She grabbed his hand and began pulling him in the direction of the well. 'Oh Haruhi what have you done to me,' he thought. They went back into the house after a good deal of their time was spent outside walking around the house and noticing every tiny feature. When they were back inside they realized that they were the only two in that part of the house. Kyouya looked over to see that Haruhi was standing there with her eyes shut. Not wanting to ruin the silence he leaned closer and whispered,

"May I ask what are you doing?"

"When I want to really remember something I close my eyes and think of every little detail I have seen from this day."

She felt him pull her closer to him and keep his mouth near her ear. Her eyes widened when she heard what he whispered. She jerked her head away slightly and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"What did you just say?"

"I said I love you."

A slight blush tinted her cheeks and before she could think about where she was she threw her arms around him and pulling him closer to kiss. When she broke away a very dazed Kyouya stood before her. She let out a small giggle which grew into an even louder one when he focused his eyes on her and asked,

"I take it that means you feel the same."

"Yes Kyouya. That meant I love you too."

He smiled and pulled her back into another kiss. Smiling into the kiss the sound of her stomach rumbling caused him to break away to laugh. She playfully hit his arm and allowed him to lead her outside of the house and back towards the path to where the bridge was. Before they crossed it she turned back around to look at the house one last time.


	21. Stormy Weather

**I am so so sorry that it has taken this long to update! I know I promised after Christmas and now nearly 5 months later I finally update. My spring semester of grad classes and work kept me extremely busy. Unfortunately I'm about to begin one of two summer classes on June 6th. I have ideas for more chapters of this fic I just can't promise how often I will be able to update. Thank you to all of you who have stuck with me & taken the time to review. Enjoy this chapter. **

**I own nothing of Ouran just this little idea.**

* * *

"Tono! We're still bored!"

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST…"

"Tama-chan did you talk to Haru-chan yet?"

"She didn't have that much to say."

"Well you really didn't give her many opportunities to say much of anything," Hani said giving a small look in Tamaki's direction.

"But, those twins were….and I thought she'd…let's just go back to the hotel," Tamaki said with a sigh.

"But Tono! Look there is a commoner's market that looks a lot like the one back home," Kaoru said quickly.

He was hoping that by diverting Tamaki's attention to the market it would prolong that unsettling silence that had been present for much of the trip. Sure enough Tamaki's head turned in that direction so fast Kaoru could have sworn he had given himself whiplash. Tamaki quickly made his way over to the market and within seconds the rest of the group heard him excitedly talking to a lady who had just walked from behind a stand. Kaoru shook his head and started to walk over to calm Tamaki down when he noticed his brother looking off in the distance.

"What are you thinking about?"

Startled Hikaru gave a sheepish grin and shook his head.

"It's nothing. I was just wondering about…nothing."

"Hikaru, you were wondering about Haruhi weren't you?"

The small sound Hikaru made confirmed his suspicions. He shook his head and walked off. He knew Hikaru couldn't help it but he also knew that if his brother kept wondering about her then Tamaki would notice and that would get him started then the entire trip would be ruined. 'How can I get her off of his mind,' he thought to himself. He began walking around the market seeing if anything caught his eye. Just as he started to turn around he heard Hani-senpai let out a small squeal. He knew that squeal and knew that he had found candy or something sweet. He smiled and allowed his thoughts to wander to Haruhi as well. 'I hope she is enjoying herself.'

**The sound of the car slowing down **brought Haruhi back from her thoughts and she began looking around to see where they were. It was the same place they had lunch at yesterday. They ordered the same thing again and it wasn't long before they were heading back to their room. The sun was beginning to set when they got back in the room. She walked out onto the balcony to admire the sunset. The sound of the door sliding open startled her. She turned around to see Kyouya standing there smiling at her.

"Enjoying the view," he asked while he turned her back around and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Mmm yes I am. This view is beautiful," she replied while leaning back slightly to rest against his chest.

"Did you have fun today?"

"You have no idea how much fun I had."

"Did I surprise you?"

"What do you think?"

When she didn't hear a response she tilted her head up to see that he was smiling down at her. She returned the smile and leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Would you care to join me for a swim?"

"I didn't pack a bathing suit."

"Actually you did."

"How did…you know what I don't even want to know. Let's go."

Ten minutes later they were in the elevator on their way to the indoor pool. It surprised Haruhi to find that only two other people were there and they were in the shallow end of the pool. She walked over to where Kyouya was laying their things down to slip her flip-flops off. She then learned that Kyouya is the type of person who doesn't take their time to become acquainted with the temperature of the water. As soon as he slipped off his glasses he dove right in and immediately began doing a few laps. She shook her head and made her way over to the shallow end of the pool. Hesitantly she dipped one foot in. It was slightly cool but there was a tinge of warmth. She eased herself into the pool to where it came up to her waist. Slowly she inched her way further into the water. She was nearly shoulder deep when suddenly she felt herself being dunked under. She came up sputtering and immediately seeking Kyouya. Just as she was able to get the water out of her eyes she noticed that he had deftly went back underwater. She kept her eyes focused on the water around her and ahead but he only came back up for air a couple of times. 'Two can play that game Kyouya,' she thought as she began following him. A few minutes later she came up for air in the shallow end. Standing up she took a couple of deep breaths.

"Give up Haruhi," a voice said close to her ear.

"Kyouya! You…you…you are going to pay for dunking me."

"Only if you can catch me," he replied before diving back under water again.

"Kyouya!"

After twenty minutes of attempting to catch him they both gave up only due to the fact that their arms were growing tired. By this time they were the only two in the room. Both were sitting on the stairs that lead into the pool. Haruhi was the one to break the silence.

"Well that was fun except how did you learn to swim so stealthily?"

"I'm an Ootori isn't that explanation enough," he replied with a wink.

"That is not enough of an explanation Kyouya and you know it."

"Okay as you can probably imagine swimming lessons were a must in my family, but it wasn't just basic swimming techniques. Care to guess why?"

"Your instructors came from your secret police force didn't they?"

"Yes and that is where I learned to swim stealthily. Do you want to stay in the pool a little longer or are you ready to go back to the room?"

"I'd like to stay here for a few more minutes if it's okay with you. It's quiet here and remember what I said life doesn't slow down for anyone. Taking some time to just enjoy the silence is nice and underappreciated. But if you want to go back to the room that's okay and I'll come up in a few minutes."

"No I think I'll stay here and enjoy the silence with you. But first I need to go get my glasses."

Once he had retrieved his glasses he joined her back on the stairs. He wrapped one arm around her when he noticed she was shivering. Moving closer to him she laid her head on his shoulder. Kyouya took this time to close his eyes are reflect on the day's events. When he opened his eyes he noticed that Haruhi was staring at him.

"What were you thinking about," she asked.

"I was thinking about how much I enjoyed today."

"I enjoyed today too. The house was such a surprise and I loved it."

"Good to know. Are you ready to go back to the room?"

"Yes I'm starting to get chilled sitting here."

Once their towels and flip flops had been collected they made their way back to the room.

"You can shower first Haruhi and take your time."

"Are you sure? I can wait until you are done because I'm sure you'll be quicker than me."

"Yes but I have some stocks I need to review and I will do that while you are in the shower. The chlorine doesn't bother me but I'm sure you're itching to get the smell of it from your hair. Am I correct?"

"You're right. Thank you and I won't be long."

As soon as the door shut he pulled his laptop from his bag and began calculating the day's profits. Twenty minutes later the bathroom door opened to reveal a more relaxed Haruhi. She walked over to where he was sitting, took one glance at what he was doing, and shook her head. Tapping his shoulder only resulted in her being told he'd be done in a second. She knew him better than that and decided to distract him from the numbers. Gently kissing his temple she whispered his name causing him to turn his head.

"The shower is all ready for you. Turn off the laptop and get in the shower."

"Ten more minutes."

"Now or I'll call Tamaki."

"Why would you call him?"

"I'd call him to ask about his day and to tell him that you want to talk to him because you've missed him."

"You wouldn't."

"Want to take that chance?"

With a sigh he stood up and made his way to the bathroom. Ten minutes later he emerged to find Haruhi all curled up in bed and asleep. Turning off the light next to her bed he kissed her cheek and quietly walked over to his bed. He reached for his phone to check the weather for the night. With a small sigh he saw that there was a 75% chance for storms and after checking the radar he saw that they were only twenty miles away. Getting up again he walked over to the window and looked to the horizon. He noticed much darker clouds were building. He turned to look at Haruhi once more.

"I better stay up because I know I'll be awakened here later anyway," he whispered.

He took his laptop out again and began calculating how long he'd be up tonight. Twenty minutes later he heard the rain hitting the window and glanced up to see that Haruhi was still asleep. After checking the radar one last time he shut his laptop down. Just as he stood up lightning flashed in the sky and ten seconds later the crash of thunder echoed in the sky. Haruhi turned in bed and let out a small sound. As he neared the bed he noticed that she had the sheets gripped in her hand quite tightly. Lightning flashed again illuminating the room with a resounding boom following. Haruhi's eyes snapped open but before she could take two steps away from her bed she found herself being wrapped in an embrace. She wrapped her arms around his torso and shut her eyes. Lightning and thunder crashed again causing her to pull him even closer to her.

"Haruhi, look up at me," he whispered in her ear.

"No," she replied.

"Haruhi, the curtains are pulled and the storm is letting up."

At that moment a loud boom interrupted him from saying anything further. 'Damn,' he thought. Looking down at Haruhi he knew that the best way to calm her down was to keep her in his arms. Trying to walk backwards while being squeezed tightly by Haruhi was a bit of a challenge. He eventually was able to sit down on the bed and bringing her to rest next to him.

"Can you let go of me long enough for me to get my iPod?"

"Yes," she whispered and slowly released him.

Within seconds he was back and she grabbed hold of him again. He handed her the iPod and earphones, hit play, and felt her relax. Guiding her to a comfortable position under the covers he pulled her closer once more. An hour later when the storm had died down Haruhi took one of the ear phones out cautiously. After a minute of silence she turned the iPod off and started to get up when she realized that Kyouya's arm was preventing her from moving out of bed. She looked up at him to see that he was asleep, shrugged her shoulders, and re-settled herself against him.

"Thank you," she whispered.


End file.
